Conflicting Elements
by Branmuffinpower
Summary: A collection of oneshots involving the unlikely romance between those of the Southern Water Tribe and those of Fire Nation Royalty. Includes Zutara, Sokula, Kairoh AKA KanaIroh and others!
1. The Best Form of Torture

**Conflicting Elements: **A collection of one-shots involving the unlikely romance between those of the Southern Water Tribe and those of Fire Nation Royalty. The obvious pairing here is Zuko/Katara(which I will post later). The two other pairings will be revealed in the readings . This first one-shot is centered around a certain princess and a water tribe peasant. There are no OC's, the people who made Avatar made all characters. Enjoy!

The Best Form of Torture 

I have always hated my brother. I think I've hated him since I laid my eyes on him. He was a softhearted fool, and he didn't have what it takes to rule a nation. And yet the honor was immediately bestowed on him being that he was not only a male, but older than myself. My father didn't like this though. He knew, as I did that Zuko would never make a proper heir. I was always his favorite, because I was like him. Strong, quick witted, malicious. Qualities of an emperor. Zuko was like our stupid uncle, like mother. Soft all over. And I told father this countless times and he agreed. But he told me, if I was made Empress instead of Zuko that the Fire Nation would rebel. A female sitting on the throne before a male? Outrageous! And it has angered me since I was young.

But one day my luck changed, and Zuko, the idiot that he was, spoke out in father's war room. He was to duel with daddy. I knew father would win, but I had not expected my brother to beg for mercy! Did he actually believe that father would spare such a wretched little boy? Hah! I laughed at my brother when father scarred him for life. I was standing next to my uncle as I watched him cry at the feet of the Fire Lord. Uncle Iroh, the fool that he was, turned away, but I relished every moment. My day had come. I would be Empress.

Dearest Zuko…pff(that's almost funny), was to capture the Avatar, or else he could never come back. I almost screamed with joy. The Avatar was dead everyone knew that. Zuko could never come home. It was the happiest day of my life…

And for two years I celebrated, knowing that soon I would be upon the throne. I often attended father's war council meetings and I loved the strategies they came up with. I, unlike my ignorant brother, liked the General's plan tremendously. However, it was never executed because a few days afterwards we were attacked by Earthbenders and the legion that was to be sacrificed were among the many who had to ward of the attack. They proved to be…well not completely useless.

Father was pleased with me, I knew. I'm when he was on his deathbed, (which would be soon hopefully) he would tell me what a competent leader I would turn out to be. If father didn't put an end to this war, I would. But one day, it was brought to my attention that Avatar had returned. All the hatred that had consumed me for my brother began steaming again. How could this be possible? The Avatar had hidden from the Fire Nation for this long? I thought in horror what would happen if Zuko actually did capture the Avatar? Would father really keep his word to his only son?

Doubtful, but still, if Zuko was allowed to return home, my chance of Empress was reduced to a minimum. But I realized, Zuko had but one ship. The Fire Nation fleet had hundreds. And with Zhoa, newly promoted to a Commander, surely he would capture the Avatar before my brother.

Ah, the things to say about Zhoa. I idolize him, almost as much as I do father. I've asked him hundreds of times to let me come with him, but he's always said to me, "Little princess, you're much too young." I regret letting him call me little princess. He'd soon answer to me as Empress. And then he'd see how little I was.

I always wondered about my future. In marriage I mean. Mother and father were betrothed from the day mother was born. She was the daughter of one of the generals, and grandfather decided that it was a perfect opportunity for marriage. My father was older than mother by nine years. Mother didn't want to marry father originally. She was too much like Zuko. If she had been an Empress, the Fire Nation's sights on victory would be crushed.

I wondered if father had arranged my marriage. I hoped if it was anyone it was Commander Zhoa. Although he was at least 15 years to my junior, I didn't care. The husband was often much older than the wife.

It was only one year after the news of the Avatar spawned that he was brought the palace. But not by Zhoa. By Zuko. I saw his ship pull into the harbor, and he was on deck. I screamed. The servants came running to see if I was alright, saying 'Dearest Princess, are you alright?' and other nonsense. I shoved them aside and marched towards the entrance. There he was. He was surrounded by his soldiers and he had three children captive.

One was a little boy, covered in airbender tattoos. This was the avatar? A mere child had baffled the Fire Nation for so long? Impossible! I assumed the other two were his traveling companions. They were both from the water tribe. Zuko held prisoner a girl, a little younger than myself and another guard held a boy my age. I scoffed at their presence. My anger was really directed at my brother.

I saw him glance my way, a smirk on his face. I wanted badly to hurt him. Punch him in his bad eye. Anything to make that stupid grin go away.

"Ah, Princess Zula, I see you too have noticed your brother's…victory." I spun around on my heel to the familiar voice. It was Zhoa (who was now an admiral). He was upset. He was trying hard not to show it. But for three years I had been hanging around Zhoa. When he told me of his loss in Agni Kai with my brother he had looked the same way.

"Yes…" I said glaring back at my brother. He was looking at us carefully. He summoned one of his crew and carefully handed over his female prisoner and then took a stride over to us.

"Admiral Zhoa…sister," he said carefully, turning his eyes to me. "Brother," I said scornfully. I felt like choking on those words. This filth in front of me would never be a brother to me. He would always be a fool in my eyes. He turned back to his crewmembers.

"Take the prisoners to the dungeons, and be sure to give them separate cells. A make sure they are far away from each other, I'll have no more escapes," I felt like laughing. It figures that the Avatar would escape while in Zuko's incapable hands.

Just then I noticed Uncle Iroh taking a stroll towards us. "Admiral Zhoa and Princess Zula. So nice to see you again," he said cheerfully. He was such an idiot. I can't imagine how father grew up with him. "It is so good to be back home," he said, again beaming with delight. "Now, if you'll excuse me I have to go talk with my brother," he said politely excusing himself. As he walked away, his sandals flapping idly against the iron, I saw Zhoa turn to him, as if he wished his eyes could burn a whole into the cheerful twit. I too wished that.

"Yes," Zhoa said turning back to us. "I also need to speak with the Fire Lord. I'll leave you two alone so you can get some…sibling bonding done," He quickly exited and I was left with the person I hated most. I watched Zhoa go with disdain, wishing he would come back. Zuko's eyes were starring intently at me.

"What?" I demanded, irritably. He shrugged his shoulders, a small grin formed across his features. "Oh nothing," he said casually. "It's just that, well," he left out a small chuckle.

"WHAT!" I growled, enraged. I was now shaking with rage, my short temper getting the better of me. But I didn't care. I just wanted to kill him…

"Well, it's just Zhoa," another chuckle escaped his lips. My eyebrows creased with anger. If he said anything about Zhoa, I would kill him. "What about him?" I said in a deadly quite voice. I wanted to scare him, wanted to him to see what I was capable of.

But he was not scared, and for that, he angered me further. "Well, to be quite honest, he doesn't even know you're alive." At that moment I could have sworn that my eyes had the power to melt my brother into a gooey puddle. He sensed my affection for Zhoa and was using it against me. That bastard!

"YOU PILE OF SCUM!" I fumed. "I SWEAR, IF I HAD BEEN FATHER I WOULD HAVE KILLED YOUR SORRY ASS!"

"But you're not," he pointed out. "And when I'm Emperor, I promise that I won't have you executed."

That was it. In moment I went from standing upright to on the cold iron floor. Out of rage I had lunged, and he had pushed me aside. I scowled, and wiped a bit a blood that was now leaking from a small cut on lip. He walked away from me, pleased with himself. I wish I had struck him. I wished I had thought before I had lunged. It was stupid really. I knew Zuko was a capable fire bender. I should have planned it better. But I didn't. And now I was sitting on the floor deprived of my dignity. I'd make him pay.

Later that evening a massive meeting was called outside the palace to announce the capture of the Avatar. From the balcony father would make his speech, and the whole fire nation would cheer from below. At least one good thing came from Zuko's capture of the Avatar. At least nothing stood in the way to Fire Nation's victory.

At dusk the ceremony began. Father sat on an enormous throne encrusted with rubies and plated with gold. Zuko and I sat next to him, (Zuko sat directly beside him while I was cast off to the side)and Uncle Iroh to his other side. A few of his trusted officials, including Admiral Zhoa stood behind us.

Below, the citizens of the Fire Nation cheered and waved banners of Red and Black. At the sounds of sungi horns the ceremony began. Father rose from his throne and the people down below let out a boisterous cheer. Father began his speech, but I tuned it out. I was too angry with him to listen. How could he? The whole point of sending Zuko out for the Avatar was that it was impossible! It couldn't be done, and therefore he didn't even want his son back. Why had he welcomed Zuko back with open arms?

My father wouldn't do that…perhaps it was just a charade. Maybe trick him and then throw him out on his ass for disrespecting him, ever! But what if it wasn't? I still couldn't say, but if father had gotten a soft spot, I pitied him. How could he go all weak and merciful? It wasn't fair! I always wanted to be like him, vicious and unforgiving. It irked me so, I didn't even realize that my brother had risen from his chair and that father was presenting him to the crowd. When I looked over I heard the words… "heir to my throne," and I felt like vomiting.

So he captured the Avatar! Big deal! He was also benevolent fool, a disrespectful little twerp! And I had been his loyal daughter all these years! Which is more important! After the ceremony ended, father had a big party in the royal court. I did not attend. I merely ran to my quarters and slammed the door shut.

I could hear them from my room. Celebrating, music sounded and I could hear laughter. I hated that sound. I tried pulling my covers over my head to drown out that insufferable noise, but no luck.

When the party ended, I felt relieved, and hoped that now sleep would be able to claim me. But, it was late at night, and I still couldn't sleep a wink. I was too busy thinking of what would happen if my brother really sat upon the throne instead of myself. I imagined him making peace with the other nations, The new Avatar by his side, being kind to enemies. NO! I wouldn't have it! I wouldn't let my country die in the hands of my inept brother! I cast aside my blood red sheets and sat up in my bed.

My head snapped over towards my door that was slightly ajar, to reveal movement outside. I carefully approached the threshold, and pushed the door open just enough to allow my head through. It was my brother, and he was leaving his old room.

That was suspicious. I would find out what he was doing this late at night. Perhaps whatever it was would be enough to banish him. I prayed for a miracle. I silently slipped out into the hallway, which luckily was carpeted with the same blood red that stained my sheets. This would muffle the sound of my feet. It would make me a worthy assailant. I crept down the hallway carefully, following every move my brother made.

He made a sharp turn and then proceeded down the cold, stone steps. This could only mean one thing. He was going to the dungeons.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs I saw Zuko talking to one of the guards. It appeared that he was requesting entry to one of the prisoner's cells because the guard nodded and opened the heavy iron door. Zuko quickly entered. The guard then shut the door and it issued an obnoxious sound. I then slipped out of the shadows, since I no longer needed to hide from Zuko. I turned to the first guard, in a series of many who were lined against the corridor wall.

The first guard was a portly, stout man. I pitied the idiot. I was standing still, weapon in hand, looking as serious as he knew how. He was startled though when he saw me approaching.

"Princess Zula, your majesty. What are you doing out of your chambers so late in the evening?"

"That's none of your lowly business," I sneered at him. "I just want some information."

"Of course, your highness. I did not mean to offend your esteemed presence, I merely – "

"SHUT UP!" I ordered, sick of his idiotic babbling. "Now, I just need to know a few things. Is this where the Avatar is being held captive?" The guard shook his head.

"No highness, the Avatar is in a much more protected facility. His two companions from the Water Tribe are being kept here." The Avatar's friends were here? What would Zuko be doing down here then?

"And which one is in that cell?" I demanded, pointing the cell Zuko was in now. "Uh, I believe the Avatar's female comrade is occupying that cell."

This intrigued my interests even further. Zuko and the Avatar's female companion? Could it be what I think? I wondered if I could get any information from the other prisoner.

"Very well, I want entry to this cell," I said pointing to the one adjacent to where I was standing. "Of course, Princess," he said searching his massive body for the keys. I began to grow irritable as he shuffled through his armor. "MOVE IT!" I shouted at the imbecile. Finally he recovered the shining keys from his belt loop and shuffled towards the iron door.

Once the key clicked into its position the door swung open. I rushed the man aside and entered the dank, disgusting cell. The door was shut behind me and I looked to the person occupying the cell. It was the boy, no older than myself. Of the lowly Water Tribes no doubt. His clothes showed of his origin. His hands and legs were fastened around an iron pole that stood erect in the middle of the room. He was on his knees starring at the floor. His brown, tawny locks were pulled into a short ponytail and it looked as though the sides of his head were shaved.

"Peasant," I addressed him. He did not move, but I know he had heard me. "Answer me, peasant," he said more fiercely. Again, I received no answer. I delivered a blow to his rib cage with my foot in frustration. He winced in pain, as he turned his body away from me.

"When I talk to you, you foul scum, I expect an answer!" He lifted his head to look at me. His eyes were a deep blue which contrasted his deeply tanned skin. He looked solemn, but I could see, he felt hatred towards me.

"What do you want me to say? To you, Fire Nation filth," he spat. I narrowed my eyes at him. I began to lower myself into a squatting position. Although, this was a demeaning position for me to be in, I was going to make him understand the consequences of talking to me like that. I issued a hard slap across face.

His face contorted with pain upon impact. It pleased me to see this. "I will make sure you are killed first. It will give me great pleasure to see you wriggle when you see the flames slowly encasing your body," I smiled a deadly smile at him. He did not look scared, though. Only angry.

"Like I care. I will die knowing I did everything I could," he said resentfully. "And besides, if Aang dies in your prisoner, he will be reincarnated into the Water Nation, and you'll have to look all over again!"

"Which is why we won't kill him," I stated plainly as I rose to my feet. "And if he kills himself, goes crazy from being locked up, and seeing your lifeless, charred body before him. Knowing he could have done something. If he does, then we'll slaughter every helpless baby of the Water Tribes. And of the Earth Kingdom until he is born into Fire, where he will be raised with our principals."

"You wouldn't," he sneered. "Zuko wouldn't." I was surprised to hear this. "What do you know of it!"

"Not much," he smiled, knowing he had hit a nerve. "Except, I know he is going to be Emperor and you aren't." I was fuming, but he continued. "And even though he's of the Fire Nation, he doesn't want this war, like the rest of you." I growled in frustration! How could he know these things? Was he just trying to anger me! See how upset I could get?

"How would you know?" He merely grinned and shrugged. "My sister told me," he said casually. "And how does she know?" I felt like screaming…knowing that he may perhaps be right. But how could he and his stupid sister know so much!

"Well, if you must know, _your majesty_," he said it mockingly, as if insulting my position of Princess and not Empress. "When Zuko captured us, he spoke to Katara, that's my sister of course, briefly. She didn't tell me everything, but she said he wasn't doing this because he liked it, but to regain honor."

I snorted. Like Zuko ever had honor. So like him to get chummy with enemy. God he such a…

My thoughts were interrupted as the worthless boy began talking again. "Supposedly," he continued. "You're next in line for the throne, eh? If Zuko dies anytime soon you get to be Empress." I looked upon him with such hate I felt I could burn a hole in him. He liked it though, seeing an opportunity and seizing it. I couldn't stand it any longer. I slapped the smirk right off of his face.

He looked upset for a minute, but he smiled as another thought dawned on him. "You know I'm right then, since you have nothing to say. And the only way to make yourself feel better is to slap me." Again, the grin vanished with a triumphant slap. But this was only short lived because it just proved his point. "Told you," he said, again smiling.

I wanted to get even with him. Do something that would scar him for life. But hitting him just wasn't working. I needed something else, something more drastic. Something that would make him regret the day he talked back to me, Princess of the Fire Nation.

But I'd have to get away from physical torture, because that was clearly not working. What would make him hate me forever? Make him wish that he had never said a thing. An idea popped into my head. I dismissed it quickly though. If I did that, it would demean me so much that I couldn't live with myself. All though…if it was out of hate, rather than what it's normally expressed by, perhaps I could live with it. But still, it still felt so lowly and ugly. Just the thought sent a shiver up my spine.

But it would scar him much worse. I think it was the only way to go. It was a creative and inventive way of torture. It was perfect. All though dirty work for me, I could forget it, knowing I caused him emotional turmoil.

"You are an incorrigible idiot. I will do something so fowl to you, you will be thinking about it in your last moments of life," I said snickering.

"Hah," he let out a laugh. "If it's anything like what you've been doing, I sincerely doubt that."

"Oh, but it isn't. It's much, much worse," I said, drawing my face deathly close to his own. I think I may have seen fear glint in his eyes for a moment. There's nothing you can do to me I haven't already seen," but he knew as well as I that I had come up with something quite original. He was bluffing out of fear.

"We'll see about that," I said, as I roughly grabbed the collar of his shirt. He closed his eyes and braced himself to be slapped. This was the moment, I would do the most lowly thing in my life, far worse than any form of torture ever. But just the look on his face would make it worth it.

This was it…

I leaned in and I felt my lips brush against his. I expected him to taste vile, like a lowly peasant should…but why didn't he? I heard his shocked gasp as I made contact, and felt a smile play on my lips. But was it for that reason? I was waiting for him to try to throw me off, and I could see him look violated and horrified, but he never did. Why was this happening? My plan was backfiring! He was kissing me back, and he liked it. I liked it! This scared me, something I expected of him.

I wanted to pull back, and end it so that I could forget it. But I wouldn't let myself. Instead my hand found his jaw line and my hand instinctively traced it gently. What was going on? This couldn't be happening! With much effort I tore myself away from him. He was starring back at me, blue eyes burning deep into my soul. I stood up, never taking my eyes off him. I backed up towards the door and my hand felt around for the handle. When I found it, I swung it open, still not looking away from him and backed out of the cell.

The guard took this as his queue to close the door. As he shut the door, I saw the boy mouth something. Something I had never even heard from my own family. I would probably never hear them again. And then a smile came to my lips. I had completely forgot about Zuko and what he was doing.

All I could think was that I was happy I had followed him…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I wonder if this is the first Sokka/Zula (Prince Zuko's sister, in case you didn't know of her, she had a brief cameo in 'The Storm') fic out there. I figured since Zuko/Katara is so popular this could be too. I wanted to know if anyone picked up on the faint Zutara hints  I hope that was a realistic situation for them to kiss, I couldn't figure out any other way. I hope it's not completely out of character.

Whoo, that Zula is a B-itch! (Supposedly she's very evil) I hated writing this from her point of view because I love Zuko, Sokka and Uncle Iroh and hated calling them idiots and fools etc. Oh well, I guess that develops my writing ability in some obscure way. Anyway flames and constructive criticism is welcomed with open arms.

And I apologize for some bad words 

branmuffinpower


	2. Remember Me Always

**A/N: **Ah, secret other pairing revealed! Wahoo! This is going to be fun. First person point of view again. Thanks for the reviews! They make me feel all warm inside. Zutara story will be posted after this one sort of as a sequel to **The Best Form of Torture** from Zuko's POV explaining what he went down to the dungeons for…(tee hee)

**Zukoscute2: **(I like your penname) You asked if there would be some Zutara (Zuko/Katara). Of course! It wouldn't be Southern Water Tribe/Fire Nation Royalty without Zuko/Katara! Thanks for review!

**Kayko15: **WHOO! Sokka Plushie! OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG! He's my second favorite character next to the dreamiest prince ever! Thankies:gives you real Sokka: You wouldn't believe how difficult it was to tie him up…phew. Well there ya go! Thanks again. And yeah it was one-shot. But there will be more of Sokka/Zula I'm sure!

**Iziz: **Yeah the creators said she's supposed to be really evil. Did you she her when poor Zuko got maimed. She was like "OH YEAH!" Anyway thankies!

**Almostinsane: **Thanks :D

**Remember Me Always**

I can say I never intended on getting married. It didn't matter anyway. Only my brother had to get married, being he would one day rule the nation and had to produce an heir to the throne. So from the moment his betrothed was born she was promised to him. And although younger than myself, Ozai would be the Fire Lord when our father passed on.

This was because I, the elder child declined the position at an early age. Why? Fire Lord never sounded that glamorous anyway. Anyone could just sit on a throne and order people about. When I was young I wanted to be at the head of the troops, and fight in the army. Being a fire bender and of royal descent I had an obvious advantage over other new recruits. When I had first joined at the age fifteen I was only a private. In just three years I became a Lieutenant. I guess at the time I thought I was much more capable than the others were. Now I know better.

When I was 18, father considered sending his legions of troops to Omashu, one of the biggest Earth Kingdom cities next to Bai Seng Sai(sp?). There had been attacks on Omashu before this time but it was a powerful city. Father wanted to launch a surprise attack on the city, slowly approaching it from the south, rather than the west. He wanted the ships to sail down to the Southern Water Tribe and stay there for a few days before executing the plan.

I along with the rest of the army journeyed to the South Pole. The journey was long, but since I was young I knew that patience is a virtue. Something I tell my nephew when he is fuming about the Avatar. When we were getting close, the temperature began dropping rapidly. The Fire Nation Army's traditional garments luckily were pretty cold resistant.

I remember seeing the Southern Water Tribe for the first time. I had seen paintings of its sister tribe and they were so different. At the beginning of the war the Fire Nation obviously had a much easier time destroying this site than the one in north. It was small, and it seemed that less that fifty people lived here.

The people of the village began congregating outside at the site of our ships. Even from on deck I could see their terrified faces. They must have expected an attack. But father had just ordered them to dock here for a bit, to confuse the troops of Omashu. He also suggested we ask for an extra supplies or shelter. But seeing their current position, they could offer us little.

When our ships docked on the icy shore, the General on our ship commanded us to leave the ships. The General was a cruel man, he reminded me of Ozai a little bit. He was much taller than I was, and his black hair was dusted with gray streaks. He wore his hair up and his side burns long, the customary style of the Fire Nation. He had a long mustache that dripped down past his chin. And although we normally referred to our betters with their rank and last name, the general insisted that we lower rankings should merely call him by his title.

We were to assemble down below on the ice. As my feet brushed against the frozen snow covering the ice below, I studied the villagers before us. They varied in height, age and size. Almost all were clothed in blue attire, with white trim from a type of Arctic animal. They had patterns on their clothing consisting of different colored triangles and other simple designs. The all had dark, tanned skin that greatly contrasted to us who were mostly pale. All their hair was dark brown, and it was worn in my different fashions.

Once the troops had emptied from the ships, we assembled into lines, with the old general at the front. He didn't address us, but turned around to speak with the villagers.

"Citizens of the South Pole, we of the Fire Nation's Royal Fleet do not come here for malicious reasons," he began. "Being that you pose little threat, the Fire Nation has mercy on you," he continued, pacing around. He began walking around the semi-circle the villagers had formed. He was attempting to frighten them. "All we ask, is that for the next several days you let us port here before we begin an attack on an Earth Kingdom City and perhaps some extra supplies for our voyage."

The people of the Water Tribe looked outraged. "Like we'd ever help you, Fire Nation scum!" A young man, no older than myself said. He stepped out in front of the rest of his cohorts. A young woman desperately tried to hold him back but he forcefully pushed her back. "Please," I could hear her beg. "Don't do this, it's not worth it,"

The old general's swift amber eyes immediately shifted towards the defiant young man. He took a slow stride over to where the boy stood and too a long careful look at him. "Would you be so kind as to repeat that again?" The young man looked a bit frightened, perhaps worried of his fate but he did not stand down. "I said – " he began, trying not to stumble over his own words. "That there's no way we'd help you, after such rudeness," he finished.

"Ah I see," the general said, forcing back is obvious desire to yell. He called over to one of the soldiers. "My cane, please," he said, as the younger soldier scampered off to do his bidding. He then grabbed the young male of the water tribe around the neck and forced him to his knees.

"We have come to your village as guests, and we expect our host to treat us politely, being that it's customary to do so. A host is suppose to welcome his guest humbly into his home. You however, have not been a good host, and for that you must be punished," the general said gripping his throat tighter. I found it difficult to watch. This was the worst part of being in the military. Watching innocence suffer.

The soldier that had been told to fetch the general's cane returned quickly with a long steel rod in his hand. At that moment I knew what was happening. The general snatched the long metal rod away from the other soldier and studied it in his hands. The lower ranked soldier scurried back into to line with the others and myself. He then showed it to his capture.

"Do you see this?" he asked, waving it before the young man. "This is my cane, I take it everywhere. It made of solid steel, finest in the world. Do you like my cane?" He smiled, thinking of his next devious act. The man merely looked away. The General brought the stick up again and then sent the tip ablaze with a flame that emitted from his palm.

"I'll ask again, do you like my cane?" he ask holding the red-hot end of the cane near the man's face. He really looked terrified now, as he nodded to the general's question. The General lowered the cane slightly. "Now are you prepared to be good host to your humble guests?" The man nodded again, unable to speak, fearing his words would betray him. The general grabbed the back of his collar and threw him roughly against the snow. "Consider yourself lucky," he said sending a kick into his rib cage. "I don't do worse." The fallen man grabbed his side to extinguish the pain coursing through his body. The young woman who had tried to restrain him before fell to his side, her cheeks stained with tears.

The general looked towards his legions of troops. "If you want anything, do not hesitate to take it, and if any of these peasants give you a hard time, they'll be answering to me," he said, making his way back to the ship.

It was afterwards, when most of the villagers fled to the refuge of their homes that I first noticed her. I can't believe I had not seen her before, during the General's little scene. A girl, no a woman in her mid thirties. She was the most beautiful thing I had every seen. Her hair was piled high onto her head and tied into an elegant knot. Two long wisps of hair fell in front of her face and were tucked at the ends into the back of the bun. She had a small teardrop painted in the center of her forehead. I had never seen a woman like her.

I feared the worst when I saw a young boy, of three or four wrap his small arms around her leg crying, "Mama, mama! That man was scary!" She crouched down before the weeping child and removed the glove from her hand. Her dainty fingers reached towards his face as she wiped his tears away.

"It's okay sweetheart," she said hugging the little boy to her chest. "Mama will make sure that mean old man will never harm you." He child gurgled happily, encased by his mother's warmth.

I felt my heart sting. Never had I felt affection for a woman like this, and now that I had she was clearly married and had a child. But still, I wanted to say something to her, at least attempt a conversation.

I then saw her being approached by a man of her age, possibly a little older. He put on arm around her, and kissed her cheek while putting his other arm around his, what I assumed to be son.

"How are my darlings?" he said to them, as they all stood up. "Just fine honey," said the woman I was growing fonder of every passing minute. "Someone's just a little scared of that mean old Fire Nation man," she said holding her son a little tighter.

"Oh it's alright my little snow pea," he said wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. "I'll protect you," he cooed in her ear. She threw him an amused look over her shoulder.

"Not me! The baby!" she said laughing playfully. I watched her eyes light up as she laughed and I swore that I would never see something as beautiful as long as I lived. Her husband laughed with her. That wasn't quite as attractive. I felt myself scowl.

"Oh so it's this little guy eh?" he said taking the little boy out of her arms. "Well don't worry my boy," he said cradling the child. "I'll protect you too," he said. He leaned over to his wife and kissed her deeply on the lips. I felt like I was going to burst into flames at any moment, but I tried to follow my own principals and now get so upset. A level head is the sign of a good leader as I always said.

"I'll see you later sweetness," he said to her. "Me and the little one here have got some male bonding to do," he said winking at her before leaving her by herself. For a few moments she was just starring off into space watching her husband and son leave her presence. I saw her sigh, with a heavy burden.

As I stood there gawking, pondering how I wanted to approach her something hard and wet smacked the side of my head. Before I realized it I had an earful of snow and I could hear laughter in the distance.

I could see two of my fellow Lieutenants standing several feet away crackling like mad. "Hey Iroh!" screamed another a few paces away. "Heads up!" I turned my head just see the second snowball aimed at my head. Lucky for me, it just skimmed the edge of my ear and crashed into the snow behind me.

I was feeling unusually giddy I suppose (though compared to most of the Royal Court, I was always the most happy…then again, they were mostly boring old people. I swore if I ever became old, I'd never be boring) and I decided to join in the merriment. Besides, Princes rarely had any fun. It was war strategies one day and table manners some other day. I was still young and I decided to make the most of it.

I scooped two heaps of snow and carefully crafted them into two spheres. One I hid on behind my back and purposely threw other one right between the two soldiers.

"Hah!" said one. "Missed me –" my second snowball slammed into the front of his face. While his comrade stood there laughing at him, a third snowball came hurtling his way. It hit him square in the face. I could help laughing. It was possibly one of the most fun things I had done.

After they wiped the freezing snow from their faces they immediately crouched down to gather some more snow. "Now you're gonna get it!" one said as he readied his snowball. I smiled, before I turned around and began sprinting. I didn't want to meet the barrage of snowballs that soon would be raining down on me.

My fellow soldiers didn't give up so easily though as they chased me snowballs clutched in their fists. One aimed the snowball and it made impact with my shoulder. Snow bits flew everywhere as I took a brief moment to return fire. I hit one in the abdomen with the frozen weapon and I continued running. For several minutes in continued this way, them chasing me and trying to hit me with snow and my every once in awhile returning fire.

But as I found myself trapped between a glacier and running into the village things changed just a little. Rather than admit defeat in a silly game I decided it might be fun to see if I could lose them among those of the Water Tribe. I expertly wove in and out of the crowd, keeping my eyes in front of me.

"Hey no fair!" I heard one yell from behind several townsfolk. I knew they were still following me though because I could hear irritated villagers yell as fire nation soldiers pushed them out of the way. But I was gaining distance and fast. After awhile I turned around to see if they were still following me. Hah, they weren't! I had won.

Unfortunately, at that moment, as my head turned back around I crashed full speed into another person. Upon impact I fell face forward into the snow…or what I had planned to be snow. But it was the other person I had landed on top of.

"I'm terribly sorry," I began, brushing some snow from my hair. "I was just – " it was then that I got a good look at the person I had knocked over. It was she! My face suddenly grew very hot has she starred into my eyes. I could hear my heart beating faster than the drums in the Festival of Flames. I could swear I was going to crazy if I didn't stop starring at her.

I tore my eyes away from hers, and slowly shifted my weight off of her. I got to my feet and brushed the snow from my uniform. As she began getting to her knees, I extended my hand down to her for support. She took it, and I felt my palm growing sweaty. Never had my teenage hormones been more active. I had barely even looked at a woman until now.

When she was to her feet, I pulled my hand back, lest I look like a lovesick teenager and averted my eyes to the snow. "Sorry," I mumbled incomprehensibly. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

"That's all right," she said pulling the flakes from her hair. "I wasn't paying much attention either – " She stopped when she saw my clothes. _Oh no, _I thought. _She thinks I'm scum…she hates me. _She probably I was a ruthless fire bender like Ozai was, or like the General.

"I see that you are part of the Fire Nation Military," she said. I could detect no emotion in her voice. That could mean anything!

"Well, yeah…I guess I am," I saw her turn away from me, perhaps in disgust. "I am very sorry sir," she said, now addressing me as though I was going to burn her with the butt of my iron cane. "I do hope I have not offended you. And I do not mean to be rude, but I have much to do," she said turning away from me.

I was about to let her walk out of my life forever. But something inside of myself said, 'let her know you're more than just another vicious fire bender'. "Wait!" I called to her. She stopped dead in her tracks. Probably afraid I'd ask her for all of her food or something like that.

"I mean listen, I'm…I'm not a bad guy, which I bet you're thinking. I am loyal and devout to my nation…but that doesn't mean I can't have a heart. Please, don't think badly of me," I said, speaking my mind to a perfect stranger.

"Why do you care what I think?" she said her back still turned away from me. "I'm just a worthless peasant, aren't I?"

"No, of course not. You're a person just as much as anyone else," I said honestly. Her head turned towards me, as though she wanted to see if I was lying. She examined me a good thirty seconds before she made up her mind about me.

"Against my better judgement, I'd say you're all right, boy," she said smiling. She extended her hand, and I readily took it. I kissed the back of her hand and then held a few seconds longer.

"Please, call me Iroh," I said releasing her hand. She nodded, "Very well, Iroh." She then looked thoughtful for a moment. "That name, it sounds so familiar. Where have I heard that name?" I know where she had heard it. All Nations knew of the Royal Family in the Fire Nation.

"Oh really?" I said avoiding her curious stare. I was tinkering on the idea of telling her, when she interrupted my thoughts. "Well it will come to me eventually," she said. "For now, why don't I show you my home?" she said grabbing my wrist.

"Uh…yeah sure," I said, tumbling over my words in a mix of pure delight and shock. She tugged on wrist as a signal to follow her. I obliged instantaneously.

That day she showed me around the village, and told me of her people. We explored outside the town and went around telling each other what different ice formations looked like. And she was enjoying my company. Later in the evening we laid down in the ice and starred up at the night sky.

"Iroh," she called to me. "Hmm?" I said turning my head towards her. "Don't you think that that bunch of stars there kind of looks like a penguin?" she said pointing to the cluster of stars she was referring to.

"Yeah a little," I said studying it further. "Although," I admitted. "I think it looks a little bit like bison…" She sat up quickly. "What?" she said as if I was crazy. She turned her attention back to the stars. "No, I don't see it," she stated folding her arms.

"Look I'll show you," I said sitting up and scooting over to join her. "See look there. Those dots are the arms like on the penguin. But instead of that being the head it's the tail…see?" She squinted at the star formation. She looked pensive for a moment then shrugged. "Yes, I suppose you're right," she laughed.

We fell backwards into the snow continued stargazing. I heard a sorrowful sigh escape her lips. My gaze shifted towards her. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, Iroh, why do we fight this war? What is the purpose?"

"To be honest with you I don't know. I've often times wondered of the times before war," I said earnestly.

"Ah if only you had some command in the military. If you were the next in line. You could stop it Iroh. But you'd have to either be Prince Ozai or Prince – " She sat up abruptly, wide eyed. I sighed as I too sat up.

"Iroh…you are the Prince of the Fire Nation, aren't you?" I looked away from her as I silently nodded. I could see from the corner of my eye though that she put a hand to her head in frustration. She stood up quickly and began dusting herself off. "I don't know what I'm doing," she sighed heavily.

"What are you talking about?" I said turning my head back towards her lovely azure eyes.

"I saying, we don't know anything about each other, and I'm married and we shouldn't be here together! I mean just one day together and we're on a first name basis. I know nothing about you! How old are you? I must be at least twenty years older than you! I don't know what I'm doing here!" she said rubbing her temples in frustration.

"Well, maybe we don't need to," I said getting to my feet. "All I know if that since I laid eyes on you I knew you were special." She turned to me with sad eyes.

"Love at first sight doesn't exist…that's attraction. And even we were potential lovers you're leaving in two days and I am married! I promised to love and honor him! I will not break that promise!" she shouted.

"I won't make you, but I do want to tell you that I will never feel this way about anyone else…" She sniffed lightly. She turned to me and threw her arms around me. I heard her cry into my chest. I stroked her hair gently as she did so.

"Oh Iroh, if only things were different. Then we could be together. Had I been younger, and you born to the Water Tribes…"

"That doesn't matter now. We've found each other and that's all that matters now. Let's try to enjoy the next few days we have with each other."

And we did…

It had been the three best days of my life, and now it was all gone. I had to say goodbye to her, and I might never see her again. I couldn't bear thinking about it. I couldn't say goodbye to her, not now or ever. I just wanted to be with her.

The rest of the military was boarding the ships, fueling the engines, checking supplies. Basically preparing for their departure. No one was around, the villagers in their homes doing their work and the soldiers on the ships doing their work. I, however, stood on the icy shore and looked out onto the ocean. That was my future. A life a war and armies. I turned my head back towards the village. That's what I wanted my life to be. But I could never have it.

I continued to stare out in the icy waters until I heard a heavenly voice from behind me. "Iroh," she said. Ah, her voice was lovely. I didn't turn around to face her though, because if I did, I'd never want to look away. I felt her small hand rest upon shoulder. The other wrapped around my upper arm.

"Please, don't be upset. We knew it had to be this way in the end. I'm married, I have a child. And I'm too old for you, you should have a beautiful young princess – " I whirled around to face her.

"But you are beautiful, and you are perfect to me, just the way you are. Age is just a number, we can work this out, I know – " but she cut me off as she placed a finger to my lips.

"Iroh, don't make this any more difficult then it needs to be. The feelings we have for each other…will forever be buried in our hearts. I'm sorry, but you know it has to be this way." I nodded, she was right. I had been dreaming. I bit my tongue in effort to keep myself from crying, a sign of weakness among men.

"I will miss you, my Prince," she said tracing my jaw line with her index finger. "And before you leave me forever, I must give you two things," she extended her fist towards me. Her fingers opened and in her palm was a necklace. It had a black ribbon and a beautiful craved stone attached to it. I had never seen such finery. "Please take it, so you can remember me," but I pushed back her hand.

"I don't need anything, I will always remember you."

"But – " she argued again extending the item towards me, but I refused to listen. "No, I will not take this from you. Something so lovely belongs to you. Pass it down your family for generations. When your son gets married, give this to his wife as a wedding present. And she will give it to her daughter. And she will give it to hers. You can then tell your grandchildren of your secret love, and when they wonder if it's dear old grandfather, you simply say…maybe. And that my love, will be good enough for me," I said smiling. She closed her fist and she two smiled with me. "Very well, if you wish such a deed, it shall be done. But please, there is something I must give you before you leave, I must and I will not accept no for an answer."

I rolled my eyes but obliged to her request. "What shall I receive?" I asked playfully. A smile came across her face. "You must close your eyes," she said. I sighed deeply, but my eyelids dropped as quickly as she had said the words. "May the gods forgive me…" she said softly.

And a married woman kissed me…

But I felt no shame for she was the most perfect woman in the world and I was the happiest man alive.

When that blissful moment ended I knew I would never feel joy like that again. But I would treasure the memory until the day I died. "Now," she said holding back tears. "This is where I must leave you," she said as a single tear spilled onto her cheek. My hand reached up to her face and lightly brushed the tear from her face. I kissed the top of her head and held her for moment. I had to force myself away from her warmth and towards my ship. Her sad eyes followed me. She watched me all the way as I climbed on deck, her eyes never left me. I leaned over the edge of the ship so I would have a lasting memory to hold onto.

"Remember me…" I called to her.

"Always," she replied. That was the last word I heard her say. Right after that, a loud whistle was issued and a roar emitted from the engines. I heard the General shouting something, but I didn't hear what he said. All I could think about was the woman standing on the shore.

And as we drifted out of sight, she was there watching me the whole way. And I swore I heard the wind whisper,

"Remember me always…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

:Many, many years in the future:

Katara heaved a heavy sigh as she watched the boats disappear on the horizon. Not only had her father left her, but a boy she cared deeply for at the time was also. The twelve year-old water bender recalled of the boy who she'd watch from the other side of the village while she helped her grandmother with the laundry. He was seventeen, and possibly one of the most handsome boys she had ever seen. She thought at that time in her young life she had been in love with him.

But the day her father said he and the other men were leaving, to try and stop the war that had been around nearly a century. All males over fifteen were sent out, leaving Sokka, her brother, as the oldest male of the Southern Water tribe at thirteen years.

It was a painstaking day for Katara, not only was she losing her father, she was losing the first boy she had ever had feelings for (though he would not be the last). She sat and wept quietly on the ice watching the ships leave her sight.

Her grandmother spotted her by the water, knowing how much Katara was hurting inside, for she was losing her only son as well. She approached her granddaughter from behind in an attempt to comfort her.

"Katara, my little water bender, are you alright?" she asked the weeping girl. The young girl shook her head furiously. "No," she said simply before burying her face deep into her fur coat.

"Katara, I will miss your father tremendously, but this is something that all the women here are dealing with. Life must go on Katara, you have things to do. You and Sokka are going to have to be more responsible from now on and help this tribe run smoothly. Do you understand?" The old sage said. Katara sniffed a little and lifted her head from her coat. She hastily wiped the tears out of her eyes and choked back a few more tears that were waiting to spill.

"I know Gran Gran," she said, never taking her eyes from the ships that were rapidly getting harder to see. "I know, but it's not just father. It's some one else. Do you know what it's like to watch someone you were in love with sail away on a ship, knowing that you may never see him again? Knowing that you two could never be together but you still wanted to?" She was speaking to herself more than to her grandmother. She would have been surprised though, had she heard the old woman's response.

"Yes, Katara. I do…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **I hope you all understand who the woman with Iroh was…it was Gran Gran! (You did all get that right? Otherwise I must not have written it well enough) WHOO! Anyway this was inspired after I saw some fan art (I believe by Isaia on deviantart) of a young Iroh and young Gran Gran. I said, "wouldn't they be an interesting couple!" Thus, this fic was born. I realize that Gran Gran is probably much older than Uncle Iroh, but I said what the heck. Hope you liked it!

I hope they don't seem way OOC…it's hard to imagine younger versions of them and what they'd be like.


	3. The Perfect Silence

**A/N: **Here's some good old Zutara-ness! Kind of a continuation of **The Best Form of Torture** but it could easily stand on it's own…and I made it from Katara's POV instead. Also I figured if Zuko/Katara is Zutara, then Sokka/Zula can be Sokula! Right on!

**Kayko15**: Yeah…I can only imagine Grandpa Iroh. Anyway Wahoo! Iroh Action Figure! RIGHT ON:hugs him: And for you I'm thinking A Zuko Plushie:gives to you: That talks:squeezes his hand: "Where is the Avatar!" :squeezes hand again: "Uncle I don't want tea!" Ah he's adorable. Anyway, thankies for your review:D 

**Zukoscute2: **Well here's your Z/K! I hope you like it! That seems like an interesting song, but I thought song-fics weren't allowed anymore. Oh well thanks anyway. And thank you for the review!

**Iziz:** Yeah Kayko said that too. Thanks for the review!

**Monito: **Yeah, I suppose it could have been, but I think Katara's mother would have been older rather than younger. That's actually a pretty interesting idea though. Oh wait, I think I have someone else for Katara's mom…Thanks for reviewing!

**Lizzz: **Yo you're welcome foo'! Heh heh, thank you for reviewing. It makes me feel all special.

**Masako Moonshade: **Hey, I read your story 'Everything for a Price' although I have yet to finish it. It was pretty darn good! And I'm glad that Zula turned out all right. I was hoping she'd be evil enough. Anyway, many thanks for the review:D

**The Perfect Silence **

I had always thought that Aang would master all the elements in time. When Zuko finally captured us I swore that we would get away. We were the good guys, and besides Aang was the Avatar. He was much more powerful that Zuko or any of his soldiers. But as we sailed closer to the fire nation, my hopes dwindled.

It was an ordinary day for the Avatar and his traveling companions. We had flown miles and miles over the Earth Kingdom. It seemed as though the mighty lands of the Earth Benders had stretched on forever. The North Water Tribes seemed so distant and I longer to have a real waterbending teacher. I was impatient I admit. But I had never lost hope. I guess out of the three of us I was the most hopeful, calm and level headed one. I guess that comes with being a female.

Our food supplies had slipped again (due to Sokka's ravenous appetite) and we found it necessary to stop yet again for more supplies. In addition to that our budget was growing slim and our stomachs were empty. As bad as that all sounds though, I would trade anything to be there right now. Although traveling with Aang is a difficult journey it's better than being captive on a fire bender's ship.

Appa quickly descended towards the ground near a small lake that was only a few minutes away from an Earth Kingdom village. This one was a small one and appeared to only have a few stores, homes and people. But we'd have to make due. Once Appa was settled safely on the green grass that surrounded the lake we jumped off the furry beast onto the ground as well.

It wasn't long before I remembered Zuko. Our last encounter with the fire prince had been a narrow escape and he was hot on our trail (quite literally). It seemed every time he was knocked down he was back on his feet in a matter of seconds chasing after Aang.

"Aang, we should hurry," I warned. "You know that Zuko is close behind us and if we're not quick we'll all be toast," I said taking a weary look behind us. Aang shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly with a grin.

"Don't worry Katara," Aang began. "We'll go in, buy some food and come out. We'll be out of there before you can even say 'fire bender'."

Of course we weren't. You'd think that as the female it would be me taking up all the time shopping. But it was Aang and Sokka who kept us up. First we stopped at a fruit stand and Sokka began taking all the fruit he could get his hands on. When he went to pay he realized he had no where near enough money to reimburse the conveyer of the stand. Aang tried haggling, and in the end he used some air bending to make the stand fly away from it's master.

So we got some free fruit.

We did actually pay for several varieties of vegetables because they were in season and not very costly at all. We bought a few breads and one or two delicacies (like Aang's custard tart). After I thought we had all the food we needed Aang insisted upon shopping around for interesting trinkets. Sokka also wanted to look at some weapons in the tiny armory that the small Earth Kingdom village obviously used to protect themselves from the ruthless fire nation.

While Aang and Sokka went off to shop I was left alone to… 'hold the food'. Though it irked me at time, I wish I had been more appreciative of those things. It wasn't long afterwards that I noticed a troubling sight in the sky.

Smoke…

Fire Nation Ships…Zuko. I quickly dropped our food and fled to find Aang and Sokka. I found Aang hanging around an old gypsy in a run down building who was trying to sell him some tea leaves.

"Aang!" I said as I burst through the doors. "Hey Katara," he said brightly. He turned back to the gypsy. "That's Katara," he said pointing his thumb in my direction. The old woman looked at me carefully as I walked over to Aang and made a reach for his arm.

"So this is the lovely Katara. Can I interest you in some concoctions? Perhaps a love potion for a special someone?" she said picking up a pink glass bottle.

"There's no time," I said ignoring the offer. "Aang listen, it's Zuko…he's here!" I said as began tugging at his arm. He gave me a suspicious look.

"There's no way he could be here, we've only been here a few minutes. You're just trying to get me out of here," he said pulling his arm back. I let out a frustrated sigh.

"No I'm not, come see for yourself," I said pulling him towards the doors. I pushed one of the doors open and pointed to the source of our trouble. "Look…" I said. "It's smoke." Aang's eyes followed by hand and studied the billowing, black clouds of smoke amassing in the cerulean sky. He heaved a heavy sigh when the realization dawned on him. Oh darn, no more magic tealeaves.

"Well it looks like I'll have to take a rain check on those tea leaves," he said to the old woman who was also looking thoroughly disappointed. "Are you sure you want to leave yet? I have some fire repellents," she said picking up another glass bottle, this time red with a flame shaped cap. I saw Aang's smile broaden at the thought of more interesting things, but I quickly grabbed the back of his clothes and pulled him of the store.

Sokka was also disappointed when we had to force him away from the boomerangs but we luckily were able to get him out with no serious injuries. In a moment we had recovered our foods and were sprinting towards Appa's location. 

I felt my chest rise with relief as we rapidly approached the site. Unfortunately when we found Appa, the relief was replaced with fear. Appa's massive arms were tied, and Momo as well. Fire Nation soldiers surrounded the area, among them Prince Zuko.

I heard Aang's shocked gasp as he watched his beloved pets being contained. Sokka growled a bit and I just starred. There was a deadly silence as we starred at Zuko and he starred back at us. His one good eye, amber colored, seemed to burn my soul. And his scarred one…something about it sent a shiver up my spine.

The stillness of the moment was broken by the prince's voice. "I have you now Avatar," he said, devoid of emotion. I looked back towards Aang to find his expression was not angry. He balled up his fists and growled, much like Sokka had.

"We'll see about that," he said as he swiped at the air sending a rush of air towards the soldiers. All of them were knocked off their feet and we made a dash to free Appa and Momo. However, they were incredibly persistent. Several soldiers jumped up and pounced on Aang.

I made a move to free him from the soldiers, as I dashed towards the edge of the lake. Meanwhile Sokka whipped out his boomerang and was fighting off fire benders himself. I knew then it was my moment. If I could just get a wave to form those fire nation soldiers would be washed off of Aang in a moment.

I readied my hands over the water and began focusing very hard on my goal. I slowly guided my hands upward and the water was following. My hands continued ascending into the air and the water was following. I was doing it…I couldn't believe it. As the wave began to rise so did my hopes. They were soon crushed when I felt strong, warm hands grab my wrists and force them behind my back.

The wave sunk quickly into the water and I leaned over and let out a cry of pain. I looked over to see my assailant. It was Prince Zuko. I snarled in frustration and stepped on his foot. He reeled back in pain as my hands were freed.

Without hesitation I began forming a water whip, but I was still pretty slow about it and I had to break it when I dodged a wave of flames. I dropped onto the grass and narrowly avoided a fiery fate.

For the first time I looked over to Aang, who was now taking on several larger men. Fortunately for him, his air bending continued to baffle them. Sokka was not fairing so well though. He was striking out against his opponents but they caught his hand and hurled him onto his face.

I looked up and into the visage of Zuko. He was standing over me, his fist flaming. I needed an idea and quickly. I looked around for something, anything that would put me back in the fight. My eyes locked onto his feet…it was my only chance.

With a quick movement, my leg swung forward and swiped at the Prince's feet. He was on his back in a moment and I was now standing over him water was ready in my hands. He made a move to get up and I slapped the water into his face. He wiped the water from his brow and he looked angrier than I had ever seen. I began backing up and tried to ready more water, but he was so quick to his feet that I had no time.

He lunged forward and grabbed my wrist. I tried pulling away, but my upper body strength was clearly no match. Instead he pulled me forward and fell into the dirt. I felt his knee dig into my back and my wrists were now bond by his hands. I sneered and started furiously kicked, but it did me no good. I was helpless.

He leaned down close to my ear and whispered, "Don't get in my way again, or I promise you it will be painful." His breath was hot against my ear and I flinched away. I needed away to get out of this prison that was my enemy. If only I could catch him off guard. A wild idea sprung into my head but I could never do it. As much as I needed to get away I wouldn't lower myself to that level.

But I couldn't take much more of the searing pain that the position of my wrists caused. It would only be for a moment and when we got away I would thank myself.

"Oh yeah?" I said confidently. "I'll show you painful…" I sneered as I turned to look at him. He was still very close, as to make sure I didn't pull any tricks. But he did not know this kind of trick. He snickered at my statement and leaned closer.

"Doubtful," he said smiling. He was walking right into it…but part of me wished he hadn't. I didn't want to do it, but I knew if I wanted to save myself I would have to. I decided it would be quick and I'd get it over with. Before I could stop myself I leaned in quickly and kissed him. My desired plan worked instantly. My hands were released and his knee was no longer pushing down into my back.

Though it was good, I all of sudden realized that I hadn't immediately pulled away. This was the part that I ripped back and wiped my lips. So…why the heck wasn't I? I was now not angry at Zuko but angry at myself. I couldn't wrench myself away from the warm feeling hat I have often dreamt about. I always thought my first kiss would be with Haru or Jet, or even Aang, but never Zuko.

When my conscience finally would no longer stand it, I pushed against his armor and broke the kiss. There was still a tingling feeling there. I looked back to my enemy and he looked as though he had just been hit with a ton of bricks. I all of sudden felt my face grow hot and I looked around to see if anyone else had seen the horrible deed I had to do.

And everybody had. Aang was starring at me with the most hurt look I had ever seen. Sokka looked like he was about to burst into flames. In fact if I didn't know better I'd think he was a fire bender.

I couldn't believe I had just done that. Zuko was also looking around to find his soldiers starring agape at him. He, however, regained himself sooner then anyone else did.

"Don't just stand there, grab the Avatar!" The men look flustered for a moment but quickly sprung to Aang's side and held him. But Aang wouldn't have moved anyway…he was just starring at me, looking so betrayed. It hurt me so much to see his face like that. During my venerability several men surrounded me and I was soon in Prince Zuko's hands.

I felt like a complete idiot. I had just demeaned myself and it had gotten me no where. Sokka too was being restrained by several large men. My deed had caused us all to be off guard and we couldn't recover from the shock in time.

And in a matter of minutes we were all thrown into a prison cell on Prince Zuko's ship. It was basically a small room, the walls covered with metal. There was a tall pole in the middle of the room, and we were all tied around it with heavy iron shackles. No windows graced the wall and there was only one door that was also made of metal. The room almost reflected myself. Empty and sad. I felt absolutely horrible and when the guards left it only got worse. Sokka was the first the first to speak.

"I don't believe you, Katara," he said glaring at me through angry eyes. "How could you kiss that…that…fire scum! How could you do that to me, to Aang! What stupidity would posses you to do such a…a…that!" he said hatefully.

"I...don't know," I began, feeling my eyes burning with hot tears. "I guess I thought that if I kissed him, he would release me…" I sniffed feeling as though things could not get much worse. I was disgraced and my brother hated me.

"Yeah sure he would Katara! If it was that easy our ancestors would have all have kissed the fire nation's people and they'd all have little screwed up children!" he burst out angrily. I blinked the tears away as Sokka's words cut me like a knife. There was an awkward silence as no one said anything. I looked over to Aang, who looked as though he was about to cry.

"Aang," I began, as I felt like I would burst into tears at any moment. "I am so sorry, you know I wouldn't have done it if I thought it could help us," I said trying to explain my situation. He just sat there, his head down looking downtrodden. It was all my fault he was here like this. "I'm sorry Aang, for everything," I said looking away, no longer able to bear that expression on his face.

He still said nothing, but I heard him sniffle quietly. We sat there in silence for what seemed like an eternity. I just wished Aang would talk so I'd know what he was thinking. But he said not one word and that made everything so much worse. Sokka too seemed to have no words left to say to me and simply ignored my presence.

After what I believe was several hours, a heavy metal door swung open. There stood one of the guards who was stood outside our cell. He took a quick look at us, his eyes landing on me. The then walked over to the pole and began untying the ropes that bond me around the pole.

"What are you doing?" I said as I felt the ropes fall from my wrists. He grabbed one of my hands and walked around to my side of the pole. He pulled me up with a sharp yank and now held both of my hand. He took the rope that bond me to the pole and began tying my two hands together.

"The Prince requests a word with you," he said leading me towards the door. Zuko wanted to speak with me? Why? My legs froze to the floor as thoughts raced through my head. _Could it be something about the kiss? Did he enjoy it as I had…? _The thought that I enjoyed that kiss, hit me like a bolt of lightning. _Had I enjoyed it? No…that isn't possible…I hate him! _I said trying to convince myself. _Then why didn't you pull away? _I had no answer to that. _I don't know…but I know that I would never have feelings for him! I mean, that kiss was nothing…it meant nothing. _

But somewhere I knew that I was kidding myself. It was the stupid hormones fault, lack of oxygen to the brain, anything! I could not have feelings for him…I refused. It was then I realized I hadn't moved from my spot.

The guard nudged me with the butt of his weapon. "Move it girlie," he said in a gruff voice. "And no funny business," he said as he continued to jab me in the back. I began walking out of the cell and I considered running. But two things prevented me from doing so. First of all if I got away what would I do and secondly there was a long hall filled with guards in front of me.

I decided it was pointless, and continued down the hallway. It wasn't long before the guard halted me in front of a metal door. It looked no different from any other door and I found it hard to believe that this was the door to Prince Zuko's living quarters. The guard approached the door and knocked twice. He waited for an answer.

"Come in," I heard Prince Zuko's muffled voice through the door. The guard reached down for the handle and twisted it as he swung the door open.

Zuko's room was nothing like I expected it to be. It was mostly very plain. There was a mattress on the floor, and there was a low table with candles on it. I assumed he meditated by it. A few tapestries hung from the otherwise bare metal walls and it seemed like a gloomy place to dwell.

He was standing in the middle of his room starring intently at us as we stood in the threshold. After a moment he looked to the guard and said, "Leave us." The guard obeyed and made his way towards the exit. He slammed the door shut and I heard the lock click. And then I was alone. Alone with the Prince.

Tension was thick in the air as we starred at each other in silence. I couldn't even fathom what he was thinking as he gazed into my eyes. I felt very uneasy as his amber eyes watched me closely. I decided to make this stop and speak up.

"What do you want?" I said irritably, trying to forget the fact that somewhere deep down I was having a debate about my feelings towards him. He straightened up but didn't answer me right away. Instead he looked away and walked towards the wall to the right of him. He leaned one of his forearms against the cold metal and looked down. I still couldn't even imagine what he was thinking. At last he spoke.

"Why did you do it?" he asked simply. I threw him a questioning glance as he looked up to meet my expression. "Why did I do it?" I repeated processing the question. "I did it because…because I…why do you want to know?" I said thinking that my words might betray me. I might slip that I was debating with myself and that was a bridge I did not want to cross.

"I don't need to explain myself to you," he said turning towards me. "Answer the question," he said, a stern look on his face. I sneered and then turned my back on him.

"I don't need to explain myself to you either. My reasons are my own. But don't flatter yourself. I wasn't doing it because I wanted to. It was to get you off my back, literally." I replied.

"Oh really," he said. His voice had changed, from cold to much warmer. Perhaps it was because he had an explanation and thought something of it. He approached me from behind. "Are you sure that's all?" he whispered into my ear. His warm breath was ragged on my skin and had goose bumps from the close proximity between us. Funny, when I was fighting with him, I didn't feel this way.

"Of course," I said, lying through my teeth. "What else would it be?" I said, losing my confidence.

"I don't know," he said placing a hand on my shoulder from behind. "You tell me, you said I was flattering myself…how did you mean?"

"It was nothing," I demanded, suddenly feeling very hot. I put my hand to my temple because my voice of reason was beginning to falter. "Nothing at all!" I said loudly, unable to control myself. His hand curled around my forearm and he spun me around to face him. He held me there with both arms and I surprisingly didn't even try to struggle.

"If it was nothing, then you could do it again…" I was lost for words.

"I…you…why? I mean…no! I don't want to kiss you again!" I said pushing myself from his grasp. He let me go, but he his expression didn't change.

"You're afraid to," he said bluntly.

"I…what!" I said angered.

"You're afraid to," he repeated. "Because you're scared that you may feel something again…"

"I most certainly am not!" I stated, placing my hands on my hips. "What makes you think a ridiculous thing like that!"

"It's simple really," he said. "You didn't pull away. Not for awhile in fact. Had you, like you probably intended I would have thought nothing of it. But forgive me if my hormones are thinking it was something else. Believe me, I wish I was devoid of them. But I'm sixteen and I can't control what they're doing. I hate this just as much as you do."

"Oh yeah, then why are you pushing this?" I growled. He face softened a moment and then he looked away from me.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," he said turning away from me.

"Why not?" My voice softening too from the look that was spread across his features.

"Because you think I'm a bad person, that I am capturing the Avatar out of greed. You wouldn't understand." I was shocked. I had already seen several sides of Prince Zuko in the last few minutes and I admit he was a much different person than I perceived. The fluctuation in his mood confused me greatly.

"Please, just tell me. Why are you so concerned about this?" I said in the most understanding tone that I knew. I suddenly wanted him to trust me. This unspeakable urge baffled me, but that day was the most confusing day of my life so it was really nothing new.

"Very well," he said, not looking at me. "It's because…" he looked as though he was having a hard time saying something. "because…I…am alone," he lowered his head and refused to look my way. It seemed truly sincere, but he had such a hard time saying it. Did he find this demeaning? That a man couldn't ever feel lonely? I admit, it was hard to comprehend that Prince Zuko actually had feelings.

"You don't know what it's like," he continued. "To be banished from your home, you don't know what it's like when your only means back home is the Avatar. You don't know how it is to train and meditate all the time. You don't know what it's like when no body cares about you…"

"Your only means back home is…"

"The Avatar, yes!" he said turning around furiously. "My honor, everything that I know depends on the capture of your friend. Perhaps it's sounds selfish, but I deny myself everything just so that I'd have the chance at the one this I want." He turned his back towards me again and leaned against the wall.

"You can go now…" he said. I stood there baffled by the words entering my head. Things were beginning to piece together. I didn't want to leave yet. Maybe there was a way to help him.

"But Zuko," I began, but he turned and shouted at me. "JUST GO!" he shouted. Scared, I backed up towards the wall and swung the door open and shut it hard behind me.

It was truly amazing what I had just seen in him. I saw his sultry side, which was just compensating for his real problem, the sad, lonely side. Prince Zuko was much more complex then I would have ever dreamed. Perhaps he had hoped for feelings that went with a kiss because of the little boy inside him has always wanted love.

Outside the guard was leaning up against the corridor wall, relaxed as if he thought I would be in there forever. When he was alerted of my presence he straightened up. He escorted me back down towards the dungeon.

When we reached my cell, I found my male companions as they were when I had left them. I quickly resumed my position and the guard retied my hands around the pole. He exited the cell and shut the door.

I sat (or rather kneeled) there thinking about my conversation with the Prince. Could it be possible that after all I had learned about him that maybe it wasn't unthinkable to have feelings for him? My thoughts were interrupted by Sokka.

"Back so soon?" he growled irritably.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I said in reply.

"Well you seem to be so close with that…jerk, I thought you might be there awhile." He said grumpily. For some reason that struck a nerve, and I became very upset with my brother.

"Zuko is not a jerk Sokka, you are!" I shouted at him. He looked at me baffled, lost for words. But I had only begun. "You don't know the first thing about him do you? No, you don't! He was banished from his home, and Aang is the only way he can go back home. He isn't a bad person Sokka! He was just placed in a bad situation…" I finished exasperated.

Now both Aang and Sokka were starring, completely unable to speak. Sokka's brow creased in a matter of moments after my words sunk in.

"First name basis are we Katara? I knew it! You have feelings for him don't you? You have feelings for the Prince of the Fire Nation! Aang's enemy! Your enemy!"

"What if I do?" The words were out of my mouth before I even knew what I was saying. This time we were all surprised by my words. I had intended initially to deny it, as I had been denying it to myself. But the words just came out. I couldn't believe it.

For the first time I heard Aang speak. "I understand Katara…sometimes you fall in love with people you shouldn't…" he said, his voice laced with rejection.

"Aang," I began, feeling a pang in my heart at the boy's shattered emotions. "I am so sorry – "

"It's ok Katara, don't apologize…I understand," he said looking away.

For the rest of the trip his words eat guiltily away at my conscience. I couldn't help but feel awful, and how sad Aang looked completely wrenched my heart.

It took us nearly a week to reach the fire nation. Most of the trip was uneventful. Sokka rarely spoke to me, being that he was so furious. Aang looked the same all the time. It seemed as though I had permanently broken his heart. We were fed occasionally, usually just scraps. Three guards would come in and untie us and watched us eat. As soon as we finished they strung us right back up. They never gave us a chance to even think about escaping.

Aang never ate. Sokka and I did, but I found it hard to seeing Aang just stare at his food with those sad eyes. I thought surely he would starve and I insisted he ate, but he always refused. By the end of the week I thought I would go crazy with the guilt I was feeling. It was lucky that it was the day we were removed and were taken to the Fire Nation's Royal Palace.

We arrived at the palace in late afternoon. the sun was setting the golden sky. It was a very large building, built out of what I assumed to be the finest bricks. They must have been clay because they gave the palace a bit of a reddish aura. It stood proud and tall, and red and black banners were hung from the turrets.

Before we entered, Zuko took a long look at the building. He must have missed it greatly. He then turned to us. He looked at the guards holding us. "Give me one of the prisoners," he said. The guards looked around at each confused. "Which one?" said a guard holding Sokka's left arm.

"It doesn't matter," Zuko said irritably. "Just pick one!" My guards began to step forward and thrust me towards Zuko. I had a feeling it was because the soldier who escorted me to Zuko's room (who at the moment was holding Aang) must have told them all about it. Maybe they thought something happened between us.

Why did Zuko want to walk in the doors with a prisoner in his hands? Possibly to impress anyone who went by. To show that it was he who captured the Avatar and friends? Regardless, he grabbed my wrists and pushed me forward. He said not a word to me as we walked through the heavy iron gates. But there was something I had to tell him, that he had been right. As much as I hated to admit it, I had enjoyed the kiss. And I think after hearing him and seeing him vulnerable I may have developed feelings for him too. I wish I hadn't though. It would make things so much easier. The emotional turmoil it caused me was damaging in itself, not to mention the guilt I felt for causing Aang's grief.

As we entered the gates we were approached by many people of the court. They immediately went to Zuko asked of his amazing capture of the Avatar. Although I wasn't listening I knew he wasn't going to mention the whole reason he had was because he was better at recovering from shock. But like I said I wasn't listening. I was thinking that I had to get this off my chest before I exploded. I had to tell him…which is odd, because normally something like this to be a secret. It seemed like everything I used to know was now gone. I had seen a sad Prince Zuko and I myself was feeling something towards him. I still could not believe the things that were happening. My life was a mess.

It seemed that Prince Zuko was done talking to these people and he had spotted others he knew. He looked back towards the guards. He thrust me into the guard and said, "I need to go talk with someone for a minute. Make sure nothing happens," he said. Yeah right, like something would happen. We were three children in a palace full of fire benders.

He turned to go and before I could stop myself I said, "Wait!" he froze in his tracks and looked at me with a questioning gaze. "I need to talk to you," I said, not really even thinking about it before hand. He kept my gaze for a few seconds longer, and then turned around again.

I had no way to interpret this. Did that mean he wasn't going to talk to me? Did that mean he felt resentment. It could be any number of things.

I watched him stride towards two people of the fire nation, one a young girl, around my age. The other was an older man probably in his thirties. They both seemed to have a scowl on their face which I assumed meant they disliked Zuko very much.

After a moment or two he turned around and addressed his soldiers. "Take the prisoners to the dungeons, and be sure to give them separate cells. A make sure they are far away from each other, I'll have no more escapes," he said. I assumed he was referring to all the times Aang had escaped while in Zuko's hands.

We were marched off to the palace's dungeons and we were separated. Aang was taken to another facility that was heavily guarded. Sokka and I were given different chambers at two ends of the long hallway of prison cells.

It was a miserable wait. I sat there alone, tied to a pole just thinking about how everything in my life had gone wrong. Why couldn't I just hate Zuko like Sokka did? Things would be so much easier. Aang wouldn't be feeling depressed, Sokka wouldn't be ignoring me, and best of all we wouldn't be captured. But no, I couldn't just ignore the kiss and slap Zuko in the face with some water. I had to reflect on it, and in turn let myself be captured.

My torment was interrupted late at night though. I was half-awake and half-asleep when I heard the door to my cell open. I blinked, because my eyes weren't used to the light outside in the hall. A person was standing in the threshold. It was him.

He shut the door. "What do you want?" he said, almost as I did a few days ago. I looked up and studied his face. His face did not read triumph. It did not look like the face of someone who had just regained his honor.

"I just wanted to say…that you were right," I said bowing my head. I didn't want to look at him right now. I was afraid that perhaps he had let his guard down only a moment and he was hardened again. Perhaps before he thought the kiss meant he could trust me with something and I had proved that it hadn't. But I wished I had a second chance now.

"About what?" he said, his voice almost the same as before, but I could sense it softened the slightest bit.

"About me," I began. "About what I did. It wasn't nothing, and I've only recently come to grips with that. I wish it was nothing, I really do. But you were right." When I was finished, I felt a great burden rise off my chest. I had finally gotten it off my chest. When he didn't say anything, I looked up to see his expression.

He looked solemn and pensive as though he was now lost for words. He looked away when he noticed me starring but still looked deeply thoughtful. I decided that I would break the silence…there was just one more thing I had to do before he left.

"I know it will never work, but if before you go you could do me just one favor…"

He looked back at me with a puzzled look on his face. "What?"

"My attempt at escaping last time, I'd like to try it again…" He looked utterly perplexed by my words. "Why?"

"I just told you why…you were right, now will you do me this favor or not?"

He was contemplating my request. At last he answered.

"Fine…"

This one was much better than the first. Before I had been confused and scared at the thought. But now, I had already come to terms with the truth as annoying as it was. The fact that it was forbidden might have made it all the better. I kissed him with intensity knowing that this might be the only time I ever feel this way. And he returned it graciously. It seemed as though my lips had been ignited with fire…perhaps that's what happens when you kiss a fire bender.

When it ended I felt relieved and saddened. I may never kiss someone like that again. But, now the burden was gone and I could live with myself. Knowing that I had accepted the truth.

He stood up to leave…but he had his eyes on me. Perhaps he too thought he'd never be kissed like that again. I smiled knowingly. I had kissed a Prince. I had kissed the enemy And something about it felt great.

Before he shut the door on me for what could be forever we took a long gaze at each other. That sort of gaze could only mean one thing. There were no words to be said about that look. Although if it had to be it could be summed up with three words.

As we held the each other's gaze there was silence.

And this time the silence between us was entirely perfect.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **I hope this wasn't too rushed at the beginning or anywhere else, and I hope Zuko and Katara weren't too OOC. Before writing this I tried to hear the characters say the dialogue and it seemed to work. Oh well if it sucked please tell me but I hope you liked it! Also, if you didn't notice there were slight Aang/Katara hints in here. Well more of Aang's unrequited love (poor guy) but you get the point. But there won't be any Aang/Katara one-shots in here. Obviously because Aang isn't fire nation-ness. But I do like that ship (fans throw garbage). I know it's weird that I like both but I do. But if you're strictly Zutara, you don't have to worry. There won't be any Aang/Katara here.


	4. A Melodic End

**Note**: This is borderline T and M for implication. Please be warned.

A Melodic End

When I was young, I was brought up with strong morals. The Fire Nation is superior. Everyone else is below. For years now I have followed those very principals. My peers have often called fire the 'Superior Element' and upon thinking about it, that makes a lot of sense.

Fire benders can _create_ fire…others can only bend their element that's already there. And think of the element itself. Fire clearly represents power and majesty. It shows aggression and passion. And what is Earth? Dirt. Air? You can't even see it. Water? Blue. They are nothing. Fire is everything.

When I was younger I was very close with the Prince of the Fire Nation and it was expected of me to join the military. Ozai, who was several years older than I, said his brother, at the time, had rejected the throne. He told me when he became Fire Lord that he could easily promote me whenever I wanted. Ozai was like a big brother to me and as an ambitious young man his idea appealed to me.

When I was fifteen I enrolled into the military. Of course then Ozai had not been Fire Lord yet, but his father was growing older with every passing year. And Ozai was nearing twenty-five by now. But he said if I worked then it would pay off. I could be one of the most conquering generals of the Fire Nation before I was thirty.

As a private I was given very menial chores to do. Sharpen the weapons, scrub the toilets. This would never do for me. I was above this sort of thing. We captured Earth Kingdom filth to do this sort of thing. I vowed that when I was of rank I would never touch something like a scrub brush again.

Luckily Ozai was right. His father had always liked me, and although not as soon as I was hoping I was promoted. I went directly from a Private to a Lieutenant. And my first mission in my new rank changed my life forever.

At first, the job sounded demeaning. However I knew the Fire Lord was counting on me. If I did well I could get to Captain, Commander even, someday. I would do anything for that title.

He said that he suspected the Southern Water tribes, who had been practically destroyed at the start of the war, were forming a rebellion. Although this would normally be no threat, word was they had banded together with experienced Earth benders. He wanted me to disguise myself as someone of the Northern Water Tribes and gain the civilians trust. So they would tell me any plans. Then I could alert some fire benders nearby and we could knock out any military leaders directly.

I winced at the thought of dressing in those wretched blue and white parkas. Peasant clothes. But if I could knock out a possible rebellion, my image would be saved. But what if it was all for nothing? What if there was no revolution in progress? I would frown upon myself.

But I took the mission, in hopes that I would indeed be able to advance to Captain. I was told to go under an assumed name so I decided upon Hazo (pronounced Hay-zoe), which was a configuration of my own name. At the time I was nearing my twenty first birthday so I would also pose as a warrior of the water tribes. They also asked me to come up with a back-story, in case any nosy water tribe imbeciles had the sense to ask me about my life.

Supposedly I was Hazo, young warrior of the Northern Water Tribes. My mother Layza was a bender and healer and my father Kian was an architect. I had twin siblings, a younger brother and sister who were called Judo and Juna. Judo was able to bend like my mother. I was supposed to be skilled with a spear and knives and also had a little experience with a crossbow. Pff…ridiculous. I still can't believe I went through with it.

Before the mission I was presented with traditional garb of the Northern Water Tribe. (Which I'm sure they stole or murdered for. Which is partly why I didn't want to wear it. It had touched the skin of a peasant!) Disgusting, really. It was a clunky heavy cloak of blue and white. Lord, such inferior colors. It took me much effort to put it on. I wanted to gag every time I looked at it. In addition I was forced to wear a thin layer of mud on my face. My skin was too light to be truly that of a water tribe warrior. Also I was forced to wear my hair differently. They made me shave my side burns off (which was a mark of a truly high ranking officer) and coiled threads around my hair and fashioned it like a man of the water nation.

It was awful. Absolutely sickening.

Once I had been given my back story, my supplies and methods of communication, they gave me a water nation canoe. I can not image how the idiots got around in these things. No wonder they surrendered so easily. Never the less, it took my quite awhile to reach the South Pole.

Days and days passed and as it got colder I noticed my rations of food were running low. Those in charge of organizing my mission had hoped that the peasants would be hospitable and offer me food. However, they clearly did not know how difficult the icy waters were to navigate. They did not expect that I might not be able to find it.

I was beginning to grow extremely impatient. How long had I been drifting in the endless sea. Where the hell was this stupid tribe? Lucky for me, one day, when I had just about lost hope, I heard voices. I had been laying down in my canoe for some time and for the first time in a while I glanced over the top of the wooden boat. Sailing about a hundred feet away was another canoe. A young man, probably my age, was humming to himself and sharpening a blade.

He wore a heavy blue coat trimmed with white fur. He had dark skin and hair as well. He must be from Water Tribes. I wondered how I could get the idiot's attention. He didn't look busy but I didn't want to outwardly say 'Hey you, come over here and get me!' I decided I'd simply approach him politely. I grabbed my oar and began paddling my way in his direction.

When I was within a few feet, I said softly to him, "Excuse me sir, I'm lost can you help me?" He didn't look up right away…he just kept sharpening in that stupid knife. I badly, badly wanted to throw something at him. However, I had a feeling that wasn't the best way to gain anyone's trust.

When he finally did look my way I hadn't even noticed, being that I was debating throwing my last rations of food at him. His voice startled me. "Hello there, stranger. Sorry about that," he said tucking his knife safely away. "Sometimes I get into things so deep that I just can't hear anything else. Did you say something? It certainly is a good thing you were close by, I saw you out of the corner of my eye. But if you hadn't you would have been libel to throw a fish at me eh?" Pff…my thoughts exactly. Of course I didn't say that, I just chuckled softly as if to say 'No, of course not' even though if he had kept me waiting any longer I may have.

"Anyway," he continued. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Hakoda (okay, in **Bato of the Water Tribe** I thought he said their father's name was "Koda" but said it was Hakoda. In the subtitles it says Kota…so we have some confusion. For now I'll stick with Hakoda but if I find out it's different I will change it) of the Southern Water Tribes." He extended his hand to shake. Uggh…how disgusting. Shaking hands with a lowly commoner…I almost visibly flinched. Luckily I controlled myself. I took his hand and shook it, much to my distaste.

"Yes, hello…My name is Hazo and uh I guess you can help me, I'm looking for the Southern Water Tribe."

"Oh well of course I can!" he beamed. "Just where are you coming from? Our sister tribe?"

"As a matter of fact yes. My great grandparents were born in the South and I left home several months ago to get in touch with the other part of my culture." He sat back watching my explanation with great interest. Ha, what a fool! I was telling him out right lies and he actually believed me.

"That's great!" he said after I finished. "You've come to the right person. I can tell you everything you want to know about our tribe. Come on, follow me!" He said picking up his oar. He began paddling in the other direction, so I assumed I ought to do the same.

On the way, he blabbered on about customs and food and all sorts of nonsense I had no interest in. Of course I nodded and said things like 'fascinating' or 'really?' at the appropriate times. It seemed to keep him satisfied. Finally he stopped talking and asked me to talk about 'my' tribe. Luckily I was supplied with a little insight about the Northern Water Tribes before I left. I racked my brain to see if I could remember everything.

"Uh, well it's huge. Really big. I don't know how big your tribe is, but it's pretty large. And well there are tons of water benders, large buildings and it's got great big parties. But it's all kind of flashy for me…I figured the Southern Water Tribe would be different." Oh that was nice and convincing. Again he looked amazed by my words.

"Huge buildings really?" he said excitedly.

"Oh yeah," I said. "Gigantic." Then I thought of a casual way to bring up the Fire Nation. Perhaps I could get a little in sight. "I guess it's been preserved pretty well. They fought off the Fire Nation really well." Damn right they had. Stupid water-bending bastards. They had so many and they were all extremely knowledgeable. It was one of the few places we had left to conquer.

I watched his face harden at the words. Clearly he disliked the Fire Nation. Jealous of our superiority, I suppose. "Yes, our tribe however didn't fair so well against them." I pretended to look shocked. "Really?" I said, in my best-concerned voice. "What happened?"

"Well…the tribe isn't that large. And for awhile now we've been significantly weaker. When my mother first moved here, when she was young, they had a massive invasion. Those evil…they destroyed most of the South Pole." He looked out into the distance. "But that's all about to change," he muttered.

At last, it seemed my mission would not be wasteful after all. I pretended to be confused. "What do you mean?" He shook his head as though he wished he hadn't said anything.

"It's nothing," he said. "Really…besides look," he said pointing in the distance. "We're home."

I followed his pointed finger. In the distance I could see very small tents and smudges of blue and white walking around. He was right…they certainly did look weak. I smiled to myself. This was going to be easier than I thought.

As we rowed up to the ice I saw several figures approach. Another young man of my age, a woman probably in her mid forties and finally a very young woman carrying an infant. Hakoda jumped out of his canoe and hugged the first young man. He then moved the middle-aged woman, he hugged and kissed her on the cheek. Finally he moved to the last person. The young woman. I didn't realize until he kissed her deeply on the lips how beautiful she was.

She was deeply tanned and had beautiful brown locks of hair that cascaded onto her shoulders. She couldn't be much more than seventeen, which was only two years younger than myself. She was more beautiful than anyone in the royal court. Her eyes were blue, like everyone else in her village. But they were a very special blue, like none I had ever seen. Within the depths of the light blue lurked a darker blue, like that of the ocean. She had eyes like no other.

I snapped out of my daze when logic struck me. This woman was a filthy commoner. She was not fit to shine my shoes, let alone have a relationship with me. I averted my eyes as Hakoda finished his greetings. Suddenly he glanced over at me.

"Oh how rude of me," he said as though he completely forgot I was there. "Come here," he said gesturing for me to get out of the boat. I obliged as I rose from my seated position and cautiously walked up onto the ice.

"This is Hazo, our brother from the Northern Water Tribes. He has come here to seek some of his long lost ancestry. Hazo, this is my best friend Bato," the other young man stuck out his hand for me to shake. Again I felt like vomiting, but I reached for his hand and shook it anyway. "Nice to meet you," he said kindly. "You too," I lied.

"And this is my mother, my wife, and our new-born son, Sokka." So the pretty woman was married to that fool. What a waste. All though before I could think anything else about her I remembered who she was. The enemy.

"Welcome to our tribe, so nice to meet you Hazo," the older woman said bowing respectfully. I bowed in turn and said, "You as well ma'am."

His wife put out her hand for me to shake. I took it, and before I knew what I was doing I kissed the back of it. "Enchanted, Miss." I said smoothly. She smiled. It was a beautiful smile too. One of those smiles that you could never ever get tired of. One that completely lit up the owner's face. "Same to you Hazo of the North," she said as I released her hand.

I then took a look at the baby she was holding. The little boy was wrapped up and in many blue pieces of cloth as to protect him from the blistering sting of the wind that he had not adapted to yet. His skin was dark like all the others, but I could see that he had the same special blue eyes like his mom had. His head was coated with a few strands of dark brown hair. Besides the eyes he looked like an ordinary baby.

"And who is this strapping young man?" I said playing my part of a gracious water tribe villager. I needed to stop scowling and start pretending I was actually interested. That's what all the fools did down here.

The baby took a long look at me. I locked eyes with it. The child looked as though it was studying me hard. A voice interrupted our stare down. It was his mother. "This is our little angel, Sokka," she said smiling at the little human in the bundle of sheets. She nuzzled her nose again the nose of her infant and the child giggled happily. When she brought her head back up she looked at me.

"Would you like to hold him?" She said sweetly, out stretching her arms. I was never very good with infants. When Ozai's first child was born, roughly a year before, Ozai asked me to hold the little squirt. I did, being that Ozai was a good friend. The baby squirmed around and when I tried to sit him still he bit me. You can imagine the fiasco that was. The baby cried, I cursed and Ozai's wife came over screaming that I'd better leave her baby alone.

I never liked that kid.

When I left the Fire Nation Ozai's wife was pregnant with another one. Hopefully this one would turn out better.

Anyway, I decided against my better judgement that I would hold the little munchkin. For the woman who had birthed him. "Uh, sure," I said as I began out stretching my own arms. As soon as the child neared me, it screamed very loudly. Everybody took a startled jump back. His mother looked greatly concerned as his mother pulled him back into her chest.

"Sorry," she said, rocking her infant while whispering soothing sounds into his ear. "He must not like strangers very much," she gave me a meek smile before she turned to her husband.

"Darling," she said. "Please take him, I need to start dinner," she said as she kissed the top of her baby's head before she handed him to her husband. She then gracefully kissed him on the cheek before running off into the crowd of blue and white parkas.

Hakoda looked at his son, cradling the infant gently. "I guess it's time for some male bonding, huh?" The child giggled happily in response to his father's voice. Hakoda looked up from his infant to me. "Why don't you come with us?" he suggested. "You'll be here awhile right?"

"Well…sure I guess," I said shrugging, really not interested in whatever the heck he was going to do. "Then come with us, so we can get to know you. It'll be the four of us men, going ice fishing!"

Ice fishing…great. Definitely something I was not looking forward to.

The imbeciles dragged me along anyway, despite my protests. I tried to be as gracious as possible by saying I'd get in the way and I had better unpack but the idiots insisted on taking me along. They said it would be…_fun._

The whole day we just sat on the ice, freezing our asses off while sharing stupid stories. By the time the fools decided to call it a day, I felt like I was about to explode. They kept asking me questions and sticking their noses in my business. I kept my answers as vague as possible, which I think irritated them slightly. Ha, good. Serves them right, lowly peasants.

When we got back to the tribe, I was unsure of what to do. Unless someone invited me into their home I'd have to put up my own tent. I wasn't exactly skilled in that area and it could prove badly for my image of a "skilled water tribe warrior". I didn't say anything though, I merely made for my canoe and picked up my things. I made like I was going to set up a tent. While Bato and Hakoda talked about…water spirits or whatever I pretended to begin to prepare my tent.

Just then Hakoda looked over at me. "Stop that!" he said walking briskly over to me. He pulled the tent materials right out of my hand. He had some nerve. Oh later I'd make him pay. "You don't have to do that! You must stay with my wife and I! You are our honored guest!" he said tucking the tent materials back into my bag.

I began to get to my feet. "Are you sure, I don't want to be a burden," I said in a nervous voice. Damn I was a good actor. "Nonsense!" he said slapping me hard in the back. I almost fell over, and that got a laugh from his friend Bato. _Yeah_, I thought. _Laugh it up now. Let's see who's laughing when your stupid rebellion gets crushed. _

"You stay as long as you like," Hakoda said interrupting my thoughts. "Come on," he said putting his arm around my broad shoulders while Bato followed behind carrying the baby. _I swear if this idiot doesn't take his hands off me_ - I thought as Hakoda guided me under a blue tent flap. Then my eyes widened at the sight in front of me. There she was, standing over a kettle, smiling to herself, humming. Was it possible she had grown more beautiful in the few hours I was gone?

"Evening honey!" Hakoda announced merrily, walking over to her. "Your men folk are home!" he said before kissing her lightly on the cheek. She blushed slightly and averted her gaze, which happened to land on me. She starred at me a moment, searching for something. The expression on her face was indescribable…even today I can not read what she was thinking. Did she know who I was? Did she care? What was going on in the mind of hers?

My mind was racing with questions so quickly, that I hadn't noticed she had looked away and was now heading towards her offspring. She took the baby from Bato and held it high above her head. "Sokka, darling!" she exclaimed while bringing the child back down for an Eskimo kiss. The small human giggled at his mother's touch.

Hakoda joined his wife and son. They looked like a perfect portrayal of a Water Tribe family. Standing around each other, smiling, laughing, loving. Part of me wanted to gag…and the other part? It was like an inescapable emotion had washed over me like a wave. I can not describe it, even if I wanted to.

The family moment was broken when Hakoda announced that I would be staying over for awhile. His wife said that was wonderful and to make myself at home. While they bid their farewells to Bato, it gave me time to examine their living conditions.

It was miniscule. There was a small fire opposite the entrance, flickering with majesty. How I missed firebending. This fire would give me a lot of hope in days to come. Atop the fire was a kettle and something was obviously cooking. There was a very low table with cushions placed around it, which I assumed was where they ate. They had two sleeping bags as well, placed on top of thin mattresses off to the side of the tent. And everywhere there were animal pelts for rugs and decoration. I was beginning to wish I could mount some of the water tribe people's heads.

After Bato left I was told to take a seat around their small, low table. Then Hakoda's wife began dishing out what was in the stone cauldron. She called it "stewed sea prunes"…and it smelled terrible. It tasted even worse. I don't know how I managed to force it down while at the same time keeping a straight face.

"So Hazo," the woman began taking a seat in between her husband and me. "Do these compare to the sea prunes you've had at home?" I smiled charmingly at her.

"Madam, I've never had better," which if you think about it was true. I had never had them before…so technically I wasn't lying. She smiled modestly, as though I had really made her day. Almost like…she was trying to impress me? I tried to tell myself even though I was irresistible(girls back home practically threw themselves at me) I shouldn't get too arrogant. After all this woman was married. Still I don't see how she could keep her hands off me.

"Oh, you're just saying that," she said turning away, taking a spoonful of the prunes and placing them delicately in her mouth. "Oh come on, dear!" her husband said from across the table. "Hazo wouldn't lie to you!" Hmm…shows how much he knows. Not only was I lying to her, I was lying to him, and everyone in their entire village. It was amusing to know things that they didn't.

"He's just being nice though," she said after she swallowed the food.

"No, I'm serious!" I said to her. "These really are the best sea prunes I've ever had." Again…not exactly a lie.

"Anyway," she said deciding on a change of topic. "Hazo, tell us about your family, are you married?" I almost wanted to laugh. She so obviously wanted me. She was almost worthy too, if she wasn't from the filthy water tribes. I decided to play along though.

"No actually," I said, turning away, forming a sympathy lie. "I almost married someone last year, I made her a necklace and everything. Her name was…Liya (Lee-yuh) and she claimed that she was in love with me. But one day when I was going to show her the song I wrote for her…I found her, kissing the town blacksmith…" I tried to get a few fake tears to spill from my cheeks. A little moisture formed in my eye and I tried to coax it to run down my face. After many fake sobs the tear spilled. Excellent.

I looked up for a moment to see them starring with heartbroken eyes. I hastily wiped the moisture from my cheek and stated that I was sorry.

"There is no need to be sorry Hazo," she said edging towards me. She rested a light delicate hand on my back. "What Liya did to you…you have every right to cry. In fact, it's better if you do. Most men try to bottle up their feelings, try to be masculine. But let me tell you right now, women appreciate men who show their emotions. You will fine one who does, I promise."

I sniffed a little and looked into her deep blue eyes. "Really?" I said pitifully. "You think so?" She smiled warmly and we locked gazes. For that moment I had forgotten about my mission, about my rank, about myself. All I could was angel in front of me.

The moment was ruined when her oaf of a husband came over and included himself in _our_ conversation. "Of course! There's plenty of single girls around here!" he said clapping my back sharply. "Dear," he said addressing his wife who finally looked over to him. "You should introduce Hazo to some of your friends! We could go done to the Ice Hole, where we first met, and double date!"

The Ice Hole? Wow…sounds great. Sitting on the ice with some woman no where near as pretty as Hakoda's wife talking about nonsense. Absolutely fantastic.

His wife looked hesitant as to the idea. Hmm…maybe cause she didn't want to see me with any of her friends. Not that I could blame her. After all, I was the best looking guy in the whole tribe no doubt. Finally, she looked as though she had come to a decision.

"Sure," she said forcing a smile. "I'll tell Kayana, she would love you Hazo. And I'm sure you'll love her. Very sweet girl," she said as she began clearing the table. Ahh…thank god. No more of that prune crap.

Once the table was cleared, she sat back down between her husband and myself. They appeared to want to talk some more. However, before they said anything of any significance, someone appeared at their tent flap.

"Mom!" Hakoda said, bouncing up from his seated position. The middle-aged woman smiled warmly at her son and embraced him.

"What brings you to our humble abode at this hour?" he said, as his wife joined him.

"Ah," said the older woman. "Can't an old lady see her son once and awhile?"

"Well, of course!" he said leading her in. "Have a seat next to Hazo, you remember him right?"

"Yes, how are you Hazo of the Northern Tribes?" Great, more boring conversation. Would I have to listen to lady blather on about nonsense like her son did?

"I'm doing great," I lied. When she looked away, I felt myself begin to frown at my own annoyance. This was going to take forever…all I wanted to do was say "Hey are you planning a rebellion? Great, now bye." These people were infuriating. I suddenly noticed the older woman starring at me. I quickly wiped the scowl off my face.

She inspected me, her eyes thinning. I did not like that look from her. She stopped when she noticed I knew she was starring. She quickly turned her head away for a moment as to look at her grandchild. She wasn't fooling anyone though. We both knew that she was up to something. Crazy old broad…

"So Hazo," the elder woman said turning to me. "I actually grew up in the northern water tribes. Tell me how is it up there since I left?" Crafty one, she was. Trying to see what I knew.

"Fine," I said, giving out a little information as I knew how. It clearly irked her. I felt like laughing a little. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad after all. She didn't stop though.

"Do you by any chance know a man named Pakku?"

"Nope, can't say that I have," I replied as Hakoda's wife begin giving out desert. She set a white little ball on front of me. I looked at it with confusion. "Come on!" she smiled. "Don't tell me they don't have chocolate snowballs in the North Pole?" Her mother in law glanced over at me.

"_I _had chocolate snowballs when I was a girl, you've never had one Hazo?" She said putting extra special emphasis on the word "I".

"Lighten up Kana," said the younger woman. "Maybe Hazo's mother never made them!"

"Yes," I said. "When I was little mother didn't give us many desserts. She said she didn't want to spoil us." Hah, gotcha lady! She was annoyed, I could tell. She ignored my last statement though and continued with her barrage of questions.

"I'm surprised that you've never heard of Pakku, he's one of the most powerful benders in the entire North Pole." She said before taking a bite of her chocolate snowball.

"Well I don't know a lot of benders…besides my mom and all," I said picking up the dessert in front of me.

"Oh, your mother's a bender?" she said, intrigued. Perhaps I should not have said that. She might now ask me something I had no clue about. _Be calm Zhoa, you can do this_.

"What's her name?"

"Layza"

"_Layza?"_ she repeated, looking a bit surprised. "Uh yeah…why?" The woman had a slight smirk on her lips.

"I just thought that was interesting. Normally Layza…would sound much like a Fire Nation name. The "Z" is quite common among those types…your name has it too."

I swallowed. Damn it! Why would those idiots give me a fire nation name when I was supposed to be from the water tribes!

"Is it possible your mother was born in the fire nation?" the woman pressed on. Oh man she was really pushing it now.

"NO! No way! My grandmother must have liked the name…" I said thinking up the best excuse I could. "Besides it's common sure, but it's not like other nations don't have z's in their names,"

"Honestly mother," Hakoda said jumping in on the conversation. "How could you ever think something like that?"

"Indeed," his wife said beginning to clear the empty plates in front of herself and Hakoda. "The very thought!" The topic was dismissed after that when Hakoda brought up something about his son, and some nonsense about wanting to "ice dodge" or whatever. But I knew the woman was still thinking about it, and I felt entirely uneasy with her being there. She was smart…too smart. _She'd better watch herself, _I thought to myself. _Being too smart can get you killed…_

_--_

The next day was frightfully boring. So many lowly chores I was forced to do. It reminded me of when I was a private. We had to hunt and fish and put up fallen tents. And all that while it was freezing out. How the hell did these people survive down here anyway?

When the evening arrived I was entirely grateful. When the sun set it meant work was over, for the men anyway. The women were still cooking and cleaning…but compared to the hard stuff we had to do, I'm sure it was nothing. After we ate (this time blubbered seal jerky…dear god it was terrible), I was just about ready to go to bed. I had a long and terrible day.

"Where are you going!" Hakoda said, rising from his seated position at the table. I flopped down hard on the mattress and curled up before answering.

"To bed," I growled before closing my eyes. I thought for a moment I would have a peaceful rest when I heard something. I opened my eyes a crack. Hakoda's beaming face was starring right into mine. I yelped, startled by the proximity and rolled back a little.

"You can't go to bed yet," he said, goofy smile on his face.

"Why the hell not?" I said, rolling onto my other side so my back was to him.

"Cause you've got a date tonight, silly!" My eyes widened as I turned over to face him. "WHAT?" I said astonished. "I have a date?" Hakoda laughed a bit.

"Well of course, don't you remember? We're all going down to the Ice Hole. We're going to double date!" he said happily. I sat up, and rubbed my head. "With who?"

"Oh just a friend of ours, Kayana. Sweet girl really, you'll love her. She's very eager to meet you from what I was told." He said nudging me in the ribs. I swatted his hand away irritably and looked around the tent for his wife to see if she would confirm is this was true. However she wasn't there.

"Where's your – " I began.

"Ah, my lovely date is with yours. She thought she'd help her get ready. The poor girl must be so nervous. Now come on! I have to get you ready!" I looked up at him, confused.

"Get me ready?" I asked.

"Well sure," he said turning to me. "You want to look good don't you?" He said grabbing my wrist and pulling me right off the mattress. I flopped to the ground with a 'thud' and it one of my ribs. I stifled a string of obscenities that I was thinking.

"Sorry about that," Hakoda said, pulling me to my feet with a quick yank. "But we don't want to be late, now do we?" He said letting go of my wrist and walking towards his parka and mattress.

"Eh…" I replied lamely, wishing I could go to bed. "I don't think I'm really up to this," I said leaning up against a pole in the middle of the pole.

"Oh course you are! You're probably just a bit nervous! I was nervous too, my first time with a lady." He sighed as though reminiscing. "Well anyway," he said snapping from his reverie. "I'm sure you'll do great. If you're lucky, you may get a kiss," he said, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

I rolled my eyes. Yes, like I wanted a filthy commoner to kiss me. "Well come on!" he said grabbing my wrist once again and pulling me towards his cot like thing. He rummaged through his belongs, clothes, weapons etc, looking for something.

I sighed, irritably, thinking how right now I could be sleeping. I was crouching there beside him for a good three or four minutes, as he continued searching. I was getting extremely agitated too, my god, he was disorganized! A few seconds before I decided I was going to hurt him, he pulled out what he had been looking for. "Ah ha!" He said standing up and pushing it towards me.

It was a parka. Fabulous. He smiled broadly at me and urged me to take it. "This thing has magic, man. The chicks dig it. It's how I charmed my woman. It'll help you I'm sure." He said once again nudging me in the ribs.

"Um…great," I said taking it. I held it up against myself. True, it looked like it was for more special occasions, the fur was nice and white, and there were waves embroidered on the bottom. And on one side of the parka was sewn a water tribe symbol and on the other looked like some kind of family symbol. It looked vaguely familiar for some reason.

"Well," he said, grinning brightly. "Try it on!" I held in an irritated sigh and slipped it on over my lighter clothes. Well…it wasn't as vile as the one I word daily, but there was nothing like Fire Nation military uniforms. Industrious and efficient. It was some of the best armor in the world, no doubt _the_ best.

"You look great!" He said, looking delighted. "Kayana won't be able to keep her hands off you!" Hah, true. Not many women could.

After a few more minutes of preparation and other silly nonsense, we set out for "The Ice Hole". Oh how exciting. It didn't take long to get there. It didn't take long to get anyway in this god forsaken place.

Apparently we were the first to arrive. Well…truthfully, the "Ice Hole" wasn't exactly the most fitting name for this. I had expected it to just be a hole in the ice we all sat around. I was genuinely surprised when I saw what it was.

True there was a large hole in the ice, but there were three foot high walls built around it, made of snow. In the center of the water was a little floating piece of ice carved in the shape of penguin. Around the rim of wall there were six pairs of small stepsleading up to a platform that rested on the snow walls over looking the water in the middle. On each was a cozy little bench. It was actually pretty nice…well…I mean compared to everything else! Next to all the dirty tents this place was like the royal fire nation palace.

Hakoda and I walked up the steps and sat down on the bench waiting for the women. "Ah woman," Hakoda commented chuckling. "Have to make sure everything is perfect!" He said leaning back on the bench. I sighed, frustrated and leaned on my hand thatwas propped up on my leg.

We waited for what I think was twenty odd minutes when we saw the approaching figures of the two women. They were giggling and whispering…all those little things woman do. They rapidly approached us, climbing the steps as fast as they could.

"Hazo this is Kayana, one of my closest friends, Kayana…this is Hazo." Hakoda's wife said pulling another young woman towards me. The other girl looked roughly eighteen, her long brown locks were braided into two braids and were looped around her ears. The very back of her hair was tied into a bun. She had lighter skin than most I had seen, but she had very, very blue eyes. Not like the woman who was standing next to her though. No one had those.

Eh, she was pretty, but not nearly good enough for me. She shakily put out her hand for me to shake. Oh lord, not again! I was so tired of shaking hands with these people. Still, I grasped her hand and shook it firmly. I think I hurt her because when I let go, she was rubbing her hand.

"That's quite a grip, Hazo," she said softly with a shy smile.

"Oh did I hurt you?" I said, less than concerned, though I hope it didn't look that way.

"No, no," she said waving her hand. "It's fine," she blushed deeply and averted her eyes from me. After that nothing was said, a very tense a bitter silence ensued.

"Well," Hakoda said, rising from the bench and stretching his arms. "I guess this is our queue to leave," he said putting his arms around his wife's shoulders. "Well you two love birds have fun," he winked before leading his wife down the steps, to the opposite side of the hole.

She still said nothing and I got this feeling she felt nervous about talking to me. Finally I was so fed up with the quiet I decided to try, so at least the evening would go faster,

"You want to sit down?" I said casually. She looked up as she had just remembered I was there. She nodded once she realized what I said and sat down beside me. Still, no words left her mouth.

"So," I said looking around everywhere except for in her direction. "Why don't you tell me about yourself?"

She smiled shyly again, her face reddening. "Well, I'm not really all that interesting…" she said twiddling with her braids a little. It took me a long time to get her say more than a sentence or too. She seemed like a girl of few words. Normally this would be a good thing. God know women should shut up once in awhile, and accept their role in this society. But I was so damn bored, I needed to do something.

I find that all people have a spot for something. Even the most quiet people have something they could talk about for hours. And finally I found my dates. When I mentioned my mother was bender, she went wild, saying how her mother had been one too. And that her mother explained to her all about the water spirit and moon spirit and balance and a whole lot of other crap. And when she got going she talked so fast…I barely understand her.

"Andmymomalwayssaidthatthewaterandmoonwerelikepushandpullandwerebalancingalmostlikeyinandyangyouknow?" Her words were completely slurred together. Maybe that's why she didn't talk much, afraid people won't understand what she was saying. It grew very boring very fast. I almost wished I had the silence back.

I looked across the hole to see Hakoda and his wife snuggling on the bench. Disgusting…

All of a sudden her eyes drifted from her husband's to mine. What was that minx thinking? Did she notice that my eyes were not blue? I hadn't even thought of that. My eyes were gold, typical firebending trait. Damn, what could I stick in my eyes to make them blue?

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted when I felt something warm atop my hand. I looked down to see an ungloved hand gently caressing back of mine. I looked over to see she had stopped talking and was now leaning towards me.

"Hazo," she said smiling. "I…I really like you," she said looking away blushing.

"Uh…me too?" I said, though my statement sounded much more like a question.

"I mean," she said grabbing my other hand. "I _really_ like you. You're one of the first people who I've talked to and listened to me."

Well…actually, I hadn't heard a damn word she said.

"Well…uh…I aim to please," I shrugged, half grinning, not really able to come up with a better reply.

"You certainly do," she said lifting one hand to the side of my face. Oh dear god, the deluded woman was about to kiss me. She began to lean in, and I badly wanted to step back, but I figured that well…it would be rude (and not like that bothered me, but I was trying to pass myself off here).

She was within an inch of me face when we heard of splash from the other side. She quickly tore away and we looked over to see what was going on.

Hakoda was crouched down on the platform reaching his hand towards the pond. In the freezing water, in the middle of the ice, was his wife, splashing and kicking for dear life.

Fear gripped my with an iron fist at the site of her. We instantly ran from the platform towards the other side of the circle, where Hakoda was desperately trying to pull his wife to safety. I went as fast as my legs could take me and racing up the platform's steps, leaving my date huffing and puffing behind me. I fell to my knees and extended my arm to her.

She brandished her hand around, panicking trying to grasp hold of my hand. I realized she was too far out now. I did the only thing I could do and jumped in, feet first, into the water.

God Almighty, it was cold as hell. I thought for moment my whole body had froze. I forgot about my severe discomfort when I noticed she was having a more difficult time staying float. I could see her breath come out in ragged breaths as though it were getting hard to breath.

I pushed off the wall and rocketed towards her. I was there in a moment, but by then it seemed like she was nearing unconscious-ness. I gripped her around the waste, her body was icy cold, and let her body lean on me.

"Hazo," she whispered, her lips blue and frost collecting on her face. I swam as fast as humanly possible and when I got to the edge, Hakoda was waiting, his eyes apprehensive. I lifted her near-frozen body up enough for him to pull her up into his arms, nearly crying and whispering "Are you ok?" in her ear.

Kayana, ran to the edge, also looking frightened. She extended one hand for me to grab. I grasped it and began to pull myself up over the edge. Exhausted I fell back onto the platform, my breathing erratic.

Kayana kneeled down next to me, wrapping her arms around me to warm me up I assume. My wet clothes completely soaked her own but she didn't seem to care. She was nearly weeping. I began to sit up, hoping she'd take her arms off me, but she refused to budge.

"I'm fine," I said, trying to get to my feet. She pulled back slightly. "Are you sure? You're so cold," she said grabbing onto my hands.

"Yes, I'm fine," I said pulling my hands away. I turned around to see the married couple holding each other close for warmth. "Are you all right?" I said, putting my hand on the woman's shoulder.

She sniffed a little, looking up at me. "T-T-Than-k-ks t-t-to y-you," she said her whole body shivering. She looked at me for a long time, before she broke away from her husband and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"T-T-Thank y-you s-s-so m-much," she said burying her face into my shoulder.

"You're welcome," I said awkwardly wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Yes, I am eternally grateful Hazo, you saved my love," he said patting me on the back with one hand, and stroking her hand with the other. "Now," he said, pulling her towards him. I sensed the slightest bit of protest from her, but it was only for a split second. "We should get to a fire before you get sick."

The four of us journeyed quickly back to their tent, not stopping for anything. Immediately, we sat in front of the fire, while Hakoda asked Kayana to bring me a blanket. She draped it gracefully around my shoulders and Hakoda did the same for his wife. Once we were all settled and Hakoda began making the tea that I spoke.

"So, what happened?" I said, pulling the fur blanket closer to my body. Hakoda chuckled slightly as he handed the cups of tea out to everyone.

"Weirdest thing," he said sitting down next to his wife. "We were just holding each other close, and I looked over to see that you two were getting intimate," he said winking. Kayana blushed severely, and hid her face with her tea cup. However, she suddenly sneezed and she had to pull the cup away her face." She gave a shy blush afterwards.

Hakoda gave her a half smile and then continued with his story. "And I said 'Well, will you look at that," she looked over, and all of sudden she slipped right out of my arms into the water. I was so scarred…you wouldn't believe." He said, putting a hand to his heart. Kayana too said she was terribly worried, but she was cut off by a stream of coughing.

I couldn't help but think this whole thing had been no accident. Only after had she looked our way did she fall. My, my, that was suspicious.

--

Three days later, after we thought the worse was over Hakoda and his wife entered, sobbing. They told me the bad news.

Kayana had become very ill and she had died. Apparently that night at the Ice Hole, when I had gotten her clothes very wet and she didn't have a chance to change out of them. She hadn't sat in the fire very long for them to cry at all (since she did have to go home and walk in the cold).

The people who were close to her were devastated and though I normally wouldn't give a crap with her, felt myself feeling a little sorry. It was partly my fault.

The next day, she was dressed in white and laid down on an ice platform. It was decorated with beautiful ice carvings and ceremonial furs. Her face was passive, she almost looked happy. I was later told by Hakoda and his wife that her dying words were "I am so glad I met Hazo."

I wasn't sure what to make of this, only that I couldn't believe it.

Her body was drifted off to the sea, with the tune of an old song sung by one of Kayana's sisters. The tune was melodic and slow, and underneath the notes I swore it sounded so familiar, though the words were foreign.

I heard that song again, though much later in my life. And that time it had more fitting words.

--

A giant hand slapped the back of my head. I had been in the accursed place nearly a week and all week long that idiot kept doing these "friendly slaps". If he didn't cut it out soon, I was going to slap him back and there would be nothing friendly about it.

Not to mention his nosy mother was watching me the entire week. She kept trying to approach me and ask questions and the North Pole, just waiting for me to slip up. I took special care to avoid the woman but she was a persistent one.

Worst of all, it was the middle of the night and it had taken me a long time (as it did the whole week) to make myself comfortable in these infernal parkas that's only surface between it and the floor was lumpy hard mattress. God! How did any one live like this!

"What is it?" I said irritably, turning my face to the side, to get it out of the pillow it had been buried in.

"Hazo! You've got to come see this!" I frowned. The last time he did this, it was to see some stupid star formation that had "deep and spiritual meaning". I wanted to punch his lights out so badly I stubbed my toe by kicking a rock (which was covered in snow) in frustration.

"What do I have to see?" I mumbled, wishing he'd go away. I rolled over onto my other side to look at his excited face.

"Trust me, it will be worth it!" it he said tugging at my arm. I moaned and slapped his hand away with my other hand that was not being tugged on. It took him a good ten minutes to actually get me up, and even then I had to get all my snow gear on before going out.

The whole time I was getting ready Hakoda was pacing around, acting all jumpy and way weirder than normal. The second I announced I was ready, he grabbed my wrist and ripped me right out the tent. I couldn't figure out what the hell was so damn important that he was acting like a madman over.

In a few minutes we were stopped in front of a large tent. It was pretty big compared to the tents I had seen around before. I couldn't imagine what was so special about it though.

"Come on," Hakoda said quietly, opening up the tent flap.

"…And thankfully he's sent us a huge legion of earthbenders from Omashu. He in fact offered to come, you know Bumi, but we told him he was needed in his city and …Hakoda! Hazo! Come in!"

I could barely believe my eyes. It was like…a war room! A few flickering candles that were set on a high table that lighted the huge tent. In addition to the candles, on the table was a huge map of our world, and little markers on it. The tent was filled with many water tribe citizens, paying close attention to the speaker. What shocked me the most was who in fact was the speaker. It was she…the woman I had fallen for the moment I saw her. Leading their war effort…

She came over to us, smiling. "Hazo," she said gripping my shoulders. "You're probably wondering what's going here, I bet." I nodded distantly. "Well," she sighed. "It's the fire nation. They've been in control too long. We need to do something about it. We have to. We've been in suffrage and it needs to change. So a few months ago we decided to start this…" she said gesturing around the tent.

"We've started this kind of…war meeting, Hakoda and I," she looked at him, smiling. "And we feel we can really trust you. We'd like it if you'd help us too." I looked at her, still a little confused. I mean, this was my mission right here. Everything I needed could be found in this tent. But…it was she. She, who was not only in it, but leading it. She would have to be killed. I wasn't sure how to feel, happy that my mission would indeed be a success…or worried about if she'd be killed.

"Look, before you say anything, think of what you could do. You're from the North! If you could go back there before we attack, and ask for their help…it would be amazing. Please Hazo, please…" she said pleading with me.

"I…well," I began. "You're in charge of this?" I needed to clarify this question that would make all the difference in my mission.

"Well," she said, turning towards her husband. "Originally, Hakoda was going to, but he said I was natural leader, and he wanted me to lead instead. So, yes I am." Fabulous…I felt myself sigh.

"Is that a problem?" she said concerned.

"No! Not at all…I was just thinking about something. I would be honored to help you out," I said, knowing full well that the mission was more important. Guilt weighed me down. _WHY?_ I thought to myself. _This was my job in the first place! I should be celebrating such an opportunity! _But I was not completely convinced. I couldn't help but feel a very strange and uncomfortable sensation the whole time.

But all through the meeting I made notes of what I would tell the Generals of the Fire Nation when I got back. New weapons they were making, waterbending moves, their weak spots. Everything. I had enough information then to exploit their entire mission. And it had only been one meeting.

It had been a few hours before the meeting came to a close. People began filing out, chatting excitedly about their newfound hopes on victory. Fools. They were so far, and they didn't even know it.

Hakoda and Bato were two of the last to leave. Hakoda helped his wife pack up her materials and organize her war scrolls. He dismissed Bato, saying he didn't need to stay, but that he'd meet him later somewhere. While Bato slid under the tent flap Hakoda's wife stopped for a moment.

"You can go now Hakoda, I'm mostly done here."

"No," he said. "I couldn't possibly, you need my help,"

"Don't worry honey, I'm almost done," she said smiling.

"But – " he began, raising a finger.

"Not another word! You go right now!" she demanded, putting her hands on her hips.

"Okay darling," said to his wife. "I told Bato I'd meet him there. Are you sure you've got everything you need? Are you sure you don't need me?" he said concerned.

"I'll be fine darling, Hazo will help me. You boys go have fun. After all, you work so hard all the time, you deserve it," she said following her words with a kiss on her husband's cheek. He smiled at her and slipped under the tent flap.

"Where's he going?" I said curiously.

"Oh he and his friends are going to go stargazing," she said, putting a few scrolls away. That's what he considered fun? That was supposed to be relaxing after working hard? Stargazing?

"For the whole night?" I said, still wondering how anyone could possibly do that for a few minutes, let alone a few hours.

"Yes, they like watching the sun rise…you didn't want to go with them did you?" she said looking back at me.

"No, no. I'm fine." I said. "Do you want some help?" I added, seeing her struggle with the big crate of scrolls.

"Oh yes thank you!" She handed me the crate of scrolls. "I'm taking them back to our tent," she said grabbing another, lighter box of scrolls. "Just follow me."

Upon reaching the tent, I was relieved because the crate was getting annoyingly heavy. She told me to set them down over by the table and I did so before she could even finish her statement. She laughed cutely, apologizing for the crate's weight. Her laugh made up for the enormous pain in my arms though.

She set her box down next to mine and then turned to me. She walked silently over to her mattress when she began removing her parka to sleep in. However, she did not put in on the mattress. She just threw it aside.

"Hazo," she said sitting down on her mattress. "I have a terrible confession to make." She looked nervous, twisting the bottom of her dress between her sweaty hands. She looked utterly adorable that way. But her concern worried me. I joined her on the mattress and rested my hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" I said, starring at her. She looked over to meet her eyes. There was a deep secret locked into those eyes. It was just about to be revealed.

"I think…this is terribly awful of me. The Spirits will curse me in the afterlife…but I think that I…" she inhaled deeply and closed her eyes. She opened them again and starred right at me. "I am in love with you."

I think my heart my have either stopped completely or sped up extremely fast upon the impact of her words. For a moment my brain could not process the words. "I'm in love with you." I had never had since a rush since I joined the army. Since I was in my first real battle. All of a sudden I didn't care where she came from. All I knew was, her heart belonged to me.

When I finally came to grips with reality, she was sobbing into her dress, mumbling incomprehensibly. I heard fragments of her jumbled speech. She mentioned "..terrible person…" and "…hate me…." and "…Hakoda".

I placed a hand under her chin and forced her head up, to look at me. She her gaze was on the floor though, too upset to look at me. "I'm so sorry," she whispered, a few more tears spilling.

"Don't be," I said wiping the wetness from her cheeks. Before she could realize, I swooped in a placed my lips atop hers. She was startled for a moment, no doubt, but once she understood what this meant, she kissed back with an intensity I would only expect from a firebender.

Her long delicate arms wrapped around my neck to draw me closer, and my arms went directly to her waste to the same. One hand moved to my chest and she lightly tugged at the collar as to suggest something. I did as she requested and took my hand off her waist to remove the top of my outfit. Even then, I was very well built and she took notice.

She pulled away and looked into my eyes. We both knew then, exactly what was happening here. Without speaking any words we both consented what would take place.

With all my weight I forced her down onto the mattress, kissing her ferociously. I began to tug at the leg of my pants to make things move a little faster. I felt a smile come to her lips when she decided she'd begin removing some of her own garments. The only thing that stayed was a beautifully carved necklace around her throat. Upon inspecting it, I realized the symbol on the necklace was the same as the symbol on Hakoda's dress parka.

"Hazo…" she said breathlessly, finally coming up for air. I longed for her to say my real name right about now.

"Yes," I said starring into her eyes.

"I'm ready…"

--

After that night we didn't mention it again. But even though we didn't speak about it, I know she was thinking about it. We stole every moment we had alone together. When Hakoda turned his back for even a moment, she showed affection for me one way or another. We actually began waking up early to watch the sun-rise together.

I stayed there a good four or five months, gathering up all the information I could about the rebels. It also didn't hurt that a lovely woman was in love with me either.

One day, close to my twentieth week there…well let's just say it was one of the biggest shocks of my life.

"Hazo," a beautifully light voice said behind me, as I was waiting for the sun to rise. Ah, it was my angel. I turned around to greet her. "Hello, most fair one," I said, grinning. However, my smile met a very concerned face. She looked extremely uneasy and very worried.

"What's wrong? Are you all right?" I said, putting my hands on her small rounded shoulders. She bit her lip and inhaled deeply as though she was trying to contain tears.

"Hazo," she repeated. "Do I look different to you?" Ah, she must have felt she was growing unattractive. Women were always like that. Especially if they do something to their hair and their man does not notice it. All though how she could think that was beyond me, I told her she was beautiful all the time.

"Yes," I said, playing around with her. She looked up to meet my eyes, with fear clouding the beautiful dark blue that usually shown through. "You look more beautiful," I finished, hoping to cheer her up. Instead however, she pulled my hands off her shoulders and stepped back. I looked at her with concern.

"No…" she said. "That's not what I mean," she said putting a hand to her temple. "I mean…let me show you," She grabbed one of my hands and placed it on the flat of her stomach. Except oddly enough, I felt a large round curve, something that couldn't be seen under her parka. Oh my god…

"You're…you're…" I couldn't even finish the statement. "Yes," she said, tears welling up in her eyes. "I'm…pregnant!" The very thought of it hit me like a ton of boulders. The thought of having a child scared me to death.

Tears spilled out of her eyes, her breath became ragged and she wrapped her arms around me. "What am I going to do?" she sobbed into my chest. "What will Hakoda think?" She whispered as an afterthought. I awkwardly put my arms around her and stroked the back of her hair.

"Then don't tell him," I said, looking around to see if there was anyone around to see us. She pulled away and starred at me with moist eyes, her cheeks sparkling with fresh tears. "What?" she said in shock.

"Don't tell him," I said again. She looked at me like I had said something utterly bizarre.

"I…I have to tell him!" she wrenched herself from my grasp. "What will happen when the baby's here! He'll notice something is wrong!" She said turning her back to me, letting a few more racked sobs out.

I approached her and rested my hands on her shoulders. "No I mean, tell him it's his child." She turned around again and met my eyes with her shocking blue ones. "I mean," I continued. "Before I came…when was the last time you…" I drifted off, incredibly uncomfortable even thinking about that.

She looked away, her eyes distant. "Only a week or two," she said finally, her eyes starring off towards the steadily rising sun. "But, it's not his. I can tell." She snapped back to me in an instant. "And that would be lying!"

"Yes…" I said, wondering what he point was.

"I can't lie to my own husband! I love him! He trusts me!" she said frantically, panicking. She began pacing, clearly unable to sort all the thoughts running through her head.

"Listen, if you tell him we'll both be in a lot of trouble, and your marriage might end…" Well, on second thought, maybe that wouldn't be such a bad idea. I would have said it too, and then I remembered…I was supposed to "nice".

"I know," she whispered, afraid. "This guilt will live with me every time I look at this child. But I'll be thankful every time as well. It will be so confusing bringing joy and guilt simultaneously." She looked down at the snow and sniffed. "But I will love it no matter what, and despite the grief and I am glad for it." She then placed a hand on her stomach. "If this is a boy, we'll name him after to you. So we'll always have a piece of you with us. Though only I will know it."

"And if it's a girl?"

"If it's a girl…I…I don't know," she said. "I haven't really thought about it. Perhaps Kana, all though I'd like it to have more syllables." She said, thinking.

"How about…"I racked my brains to think of a suitable name. "How about Siyara?" I said recalling, what I think was one of my cousin's names.

"Hmm," she said, thinking over the option. "Almost…it just…I know!" she said jumping up a little, looking excited.

"What?"

"My daughter's name…will be Katara."

--

"Look," I said, gripping her shoulders. "I need to be leaving for the North Pole…to help with the war effort." I was standing on the ice next to the tiny canoe I'd be spending several months in.

It had been about two months since I had found out she was pregnant. I didn't want to leave before she had it, but a Fire Nation spy arrived the week before disguised as my younger brother Judo. He said I'd better move my ass because soon this would be one of the top missions. I told him I'd be ready.

She hugged me tightly, and I could feel her rounded stomach as she did so. Ah Haokda had been so excited about the news. He came running over to me, beaming like a foolish little boy, telling me that she was pregnant and that he hoped it would be a girl so he could have one of each. He didn't suspect anything, the poor fool.

"Oh Hazo, we're going to miss you so much," she said holding me tighter. Hakoda walked over and slapped my back…for the billionth DAMN TIME!

"We'll miss you buddy," he said, half smiling. Bato too came over and bid me farewell. Hakoda's mother however was not there. Not that I minded, but it seemed odd.

"Where's Kana?" Bato said, as I began stepping into the canoe.

"Oh, you know my mother," he said shrugging. "She's always got to be doing worth…it's like she's allergic to fun."

"Well guys," I said picking up my oar. "Thank you so much for everything. I promise I'll return," which…was in no way a lie. I would be back…

They stood at the edge of the ice, waving until they disappeared from sight.

It took me several months to return to the Fire Nation in the small canoe I had originally been given. This time it was a little easier because the Water Tribes gave me so much food I thought my boat would surely sink.

I was welcomed back by Ozai and the rest of the fire nation. He had already had his second child. A girl this time. He told me how already she was firebending, something her brother hadn't even attempted until about two weeks ago. Dumb kid…

I immediately reported all my information to the military leaders. When I had explained all their tactics, weaponry and weaknesses, they congratulated me, saying I was the pride of the fire nation.

I admit it all felt very good, something I had been waiting a long time for. Something…wasn't right though.

We didn't storm the Southern Water Tribe right away, since there was still some business to take care of at home. Within a year though, the mission had been moved to top priority and we set sail. I was there with some of the greatest Fire Nation leaders, including the infamous General Lwan.

The honor…the rush. It _should_ have been wonderful.

--

The Southern Water Tribe civilians had seen our ships on the horizon and began frantically assembling together their army. In a few moments the entire tribe were standing, ready on the edge of the ice, waiting.

As we pulled, I began to notice familiar faces. And suddenly, I locked eyes with the most familiar one.

"Hazo…" she said, reaching out her hand a moment, looking utterly betrayed and confused. The look on her face, is a face I'll never forget. Even today I lay at night, her face, her expression burned into my mind. It has never let me rest. An endless nightmare.

"This is the great Captain Zhoa, you worthless peasant," said the General from the other side of me. "And you will pay him your respects, wench." Her expression stayed though, until she could bear looking at me no longer, and she collapsed into the snow, sobbing. Hakoda stooped down next to her, and stroked her long brown hairs reassuringly. His eyes though were on me, with a newfound hatred.

I then saw two children sitting in the snow for the first time. One was the boy…what had been his name? He looked about two years old, as he crouched besides his mother whispering into her ear. The other child. A little girl, sitting innocently in the snow looking to her mother. I could sense she was about to cry at seeing her parent in such emotional distress. That girl, was her daughter…my daughter. What has she said she'd name her child if it was a girl?

"Silence, you insolent woman!" shouted the General stepping off the ship, as I followed. While stepping off the boat, the people of the water tribe starred silently at me. My fire nation uniform looked entirely foreign to them. I was different than the loveable Hazo they knew.

"Now," said General Lwan. "Which one of these miserable commoners is the leader of the rebel military?" He looked at them, glaring at them with his searing golden eyes. He took an abrupt turn and starred at me. "Zhoa? Who is it?"

I felt every eye come to me. Including hers, starring up at me, pleading. And the eyes of her children…the eyes of my own kin, starring at me with her blue eyes. She looked entirely like her mother. Amazing, none of my firebending traits had shown through. She looked native, one of them. The girl, my daughter was pleading with me for her mother's life.

It all comes down to a single choice. My country or my love? Which was more important? My nation had been sheltering me for years, I was loyal to fire. I was to become a ruthless General one day. But…that woman she completed me in a way the fire nation never could. But she was the enemy, and I needed to accept that. The choice was made.

"Her," I said pointing my finger at her, accusatory. Suddenly my heart hardened. It had to, if I was going to go through with this. I could not let any feelings I had for her interfere. I convinced myself right there she was nothing to me, and all though it wasn't true, I allowed myself to believe it. To believe she was a worthless, disgusting peasant who I didn't have any use for. I wonder how I could have been so foolish to believe something…and yet I did.

That simple word destroyed her last nerve as she let out a choked sob, and began crying full force. Nothing could stop the tears from flowing now. And I stood there and watched her cry, uncaring.

Her long fingers stretched out to touch my boot. I jumped back startled, by her brash and disrespectful behavior. She looked up into my face, entirely alien to her now.

"Hazo," she whispered. "Don't do this, please." She looked away again a few more tears escaping her. I shook her hand off my boot, disgusted. "Don't touch me again, wench," I said, in a cruel tone. She sniffed and clutched her hand to her heart. "Hazo…" she whimpered again.

"Hazo is dead. I am Zhoa."

Meanwhile the General was watching the whole scene from a far. When the sobbing had decreased significantly he folded his arms across his chest and starred. "You mean this is it? This pitiful creature?" He said motioning to her with his hand.

I inhaled deeply. "Yes," I said simply. He observed her for a few moments longer, and when he looked as though he had reached a decision, he straightened up.

"Kill her," he ordered, pointing his whip and her cowering form in the snow. I looked bemused as he turned to me.

"Me sir?"

"Yes of course you, it's your mission after all," he said as if it were some sort of obvious thing. I had expected her to be killed, but...not by me! I had killed before, I was in the army. The fire nation army no doubt. I could probably kill anyone else besides her. But…she was different.

Two soldiers stepped out from the crowd of firebenders and snatched her up off the ground and brought her towards me.

There she was, being restrained by two burly men in fire nation garb, not putting up the slightest struggle. She just hung there in between the two of them, completely broken. She didn't look up, too afraid of what she'd see. Her beloved, a traitor, and going to now kill her. In front of her own children. She would have never believed him to be so heartless.

But right then, I was heartless. And I still feel that way today. You can't let love get in the way, no matter how great it feels. In the end, you need to finish what you started. And that's what I needed to do.

My destiny was here and now. In an instant, lives would be changed forever. I inhaled deeply and stretched my hand out towards her. She looked up finally, to face her own destiny. Suddenly memories came flooding back to me. Her whispers of "I love you," that night we consecrated love, her laugh, her smile, her eyes. The emotions exploded in me and were released as fire that surged through the fiber of my being and out my fingertips.

I heard gasps, I heard cries and I heard her shout. I watched her die by my own hand, flames consuming her body, as she let out a high and painful shout. Her final tears falling to the ground. Her final thoughts lost. And she was gone.

A limp body in the arms of the firebenders, they threw her to the ground with apathy. I looked to the crowd. They looked horrified, young children looking away, young women crying. The rest just looked. I could see Hakoda restraining his children, both screaming for their mother, their wails could be heard over everything else. This would be their earliest memory.

After the children were too worn out from crying, the noise ceased entirely. Everything was still for a moment. The calm before the storm. And suddenly, a shout was emitted from someone in the Water Tribe and a spear was thrown at the General, hitting him square in the chest. He collapsed in the snow a moment later, clutching the weapon in his white-knuckled grip, gasping for breath. His scarlet blood stained the virgin white snow.

And in an instant, war broke out and soon the two nations, fire and water, red and blue, day and night, clashed with an enormous force the two became a blur. Fire was everywhere, weapons flying, children screaming. The women tried to pull their young ones away from the battlefield as their husbands fought off their foes.

Through the chaos, I bent down over her cold lifeless body, looking at her expressionless face. Her pretty smile gone. Her eyes would never be seen again. Those beautiful eyes, never open. Her laugh never heard. She still looked beautiful, but her beauty was changed so drastically without her life. Now she was just a pretty face, whose expression shown pure torment. Pure torment for which I was responsible.

I held her hand, as I heard shouts from the firebenders attacking homes (in fact I was informed later, my army has completely destroyed the "Ice Hole"). Shouts and screams filled the air, the scent of burnt flesh, the clatter of weapons. But I didn't join in, I just sat in the snow with her. No one noticed anyway. Which was lucky. If the men saw me, who knows what they'd say. Everything would go to waste. Her life, my mission. This was something I could only do for a few moments longer and then I'd have to leave it in my memory.

Through the shouts and cries and even my own thoughts I did not even notice the small figure that was approaching. I only looked up when I heard soft muffled sniffles. There was the little girl with her mother's eyes. She spoke not a word, but she sat in the snow with me and grabbed her mother's cold hand in one of hers and mine in the other.

I suddenly noticed something I had not noticed before. The beautifully carved necklace that had once graced her mother's neck was now tied around her own. An heirloom no doubt. With it on, I could tell this girl would look just like her.

In a few moments, I'd need to leave, the girl and her mother forever. But for the time I just sat there with them, silently grieving.

From that day I on I decided feeling, loving, anything was useless. It only hurt you in the end. With this note I soon rose to Admiral. I became the ruthless, harsh leader I had always wanted, and it felt great. I felt a rush every time I captured someone or killed a traitor. Killing the banished Prince of the Fire Nation had been the sweetest though. The little brat, always getting in my way.

And my final night on earth, after I realized the stupid boy wasn't really dead, I was taken by the Ocean Spirit, dragged under the water. I heard her voice, singing to me as the air grew thin in my lungs. It was melody heard at Kayana's funeral. Now, I was hearing it at my own…

_You're chance is gone_

_You've run out of time_

_To kill the one you love_

_Is the worst crime_

_But killing a spirit_

_You have no soul_

_Where is the Zhoa_

_I used to know…_

_Where is the Zhoa, I used to know? _

**Author's Note: **Okay this took a bit longer than I expected (and is way longer too!), and mind you it would NEVER happen in the series, (because you know firebender having a waterbender child…is a little weird and I think Katara's mom was older when she died…eh oh well) but I just thought it would be a fun thing to do. I know Zhoa's not exactly "royalty" but you know, he's really high up, so I figured it wasn't too big of a deal. I hope he was in character enough. I figured there must be a reason he's so mean now. And if you're wondering why Katara and Sokka don't remember he killed their mother…well they were young. Oh well I tried! (Hope there's not too many grammar errors!)

Now for my thank-yous (**these will be my last obviously because fanfiction has the personal message thing now**…after some of you reviewed though) :

**Eternal Silence: **Thank you for your comment. I agree I think I made the two a little too similar, but I wanted them to mirror each other a lot. But maybe I did a little too much mirroring. Also I like your imput on the A/K vs. K/Z. They both do seem unrealistic, although it does appear that the writers are leaning for A/K. Eh, oh well! And in response to your question why did Sokka kiss back? Well all I can say is when most guys get kissed by a pretty girl they're going to kiss back, no matter how evil she is  Thanks for reviewing!

**Chou hime: **You are one of the many reviewers who liked Zula/Sokka. I just may do another real soon. Thanks for reviewing!

**Someone besides you: **Hah great name there! Thanks for your enthusiasm. It makes me feel all special. Glad you liked!

Also thanks so much to **Zukoscute2, kayko15, TMW **and** SleepingDragon13! **Your comments mean a lot!

**By the way: **I actually wrote a simple melody to the song above. If anyone wants to hear it you can e-mail me or something.


End file.
